


Voyage Across a Sea of Blue

by Fandom_Stuff



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angst, Don't say I didn't warn you, Kind of enemies to lovers, M/M, Pain, Pirate AU, Pirates, Sailing, Slight human trafficking, Slow Burn, Torture, alternating pov, don't come into this hoping for a happy ending because you won't get it, it's almost minuscule, it's really small, like a pinch, lots of pain, the smallest ounce of fluff, this is not a happy fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-08
Updated: 2020-04-05
Packaged: 2021-02-28 04:20:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 24
Words: 25,272
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22607668
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fandom_Stuff/pseuds/Fandom_Stuff
Summary: At sixteen years old, Dean, along with his eight year old brother Sam, and most of the other children in their village, are snatched from their island home at the brink of dawn by a nefarious group of pirates. Little did they know, that this particular band of pirates are the feared and dangerous family known as the Novak's, who sail the seas and bring terror to every ship or village they cross.Dean knows that his life will never be normal again, but when the youngest son of the Novak Family takes an interest in him, everything changes and Dean wonders how such a boy could be part of the most brutal band of pirates to ever sail the seven seas.
Relationships: Dean Winchester/Castiel
Comments: 18
Kudos: 42





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! I wanted to leave this note here to say thanks for coming to check out my work :)  
> Before you begin, I would like to say to anyone who chooses to read this that you should not expect happiness. This is going to be a very painful, very death filled, very horrible, fic. Don't say I didn't warn you.  
> So please, enjoy ... or don't.

Dean woke to the sound of screaming and the sharp smell of smoke. Dean, whose eyes were still bleary from sleep, struggled to see through the thick black smoke that was seeping through the dried grass roof of their little hut. 

“Dean?” a terrified voice asked through the fog of smoke in the hut.

“Sammy!?” Dean called out as he reached to his left to try and locate his little brother. He scrambled off of his bed, searching for Sam in the darkness. He coughed as smoke hit the back of his throat and his eyes began to water at the sting in the air. “Sammy!” 

The sound of his little brother coughing allowed for Dean to find him in the open expanse of their small hut. “Dean,” Sam spluttered hoarsely. 

“I’m here, Sammy,” Dean reassured him as he wrapped a protective arm around Sam’s bony shoulders. “Come on, let’s get out of here.” 

Sam’s hands came up to grab at the collar of Dean’s tan tunic and Dean slipped his arms under Sam’s legs and stumbled to his feet, he drew in a gasp of smoky air as he did so and burst out coughing. When he managed to get his legs under him, he gripped his brother tighter and struggled towards the front of the hut. 

The air outside of the hut was hardly any better than it was inside, but it did allow for Dean to see the chaos that was encompassing his village. Every hut was on fire, flames licked high into the sky as they devoured the homes that Dean’s people had worked tirelessly to create. Children cried, mother’s screamed for their families, and men rushed to fight the people that were invading their home, people that Dean could only identify as pirates. 

“Where are Mom and Dad?” Sam asked against Dean’s chest in a quiet sob. 

He scanned the commotion around him for his parents but the figures of his mother and father were nowhere to be seen. As leader of their village, Dean knew that his father was probably in the front of the line, fighting against the pirates that were trying to take their women and children. Dean knew that his responsibility wasn’t to find his father, it was to get Sam to safety and make a run for it. 

“I don’t know Sammy,” Dean replied distractedly. He felt his heart jump in his chest as he watched a tall bulky man snatch up a blond haired girl that Dean recognized as Jo Harvelle.

“Let me go you son of a bitch!” she screamed as she kicked at the man and thrashed her hands against his arms. The pirate seemed unfazed and tossed her unceremoniously over his shoulder. 

Dean couldn’t stand to watch anymore, he hiked Sam higher into his arms and ran. His feet slipped on wet mud but he quickly found his footing again and pushed himself towards the trees that bordered their village. He was just reaching the first tall oak when hands tugged at his shoulders and reached for Sam. 

“No!” Dean screamed as more sets of hands pulled at him and someone successfully managed to yank Sam out of his arms. Dean turned in the grip of a balding man and tried to run towards the tall blond haired man that was now holding Sam. “No! Let him go!” 

“Shut him up, would you Zach?” the blond haired man growled. 

“Sure thing boss,” Zach replied.

Dean tried to scream again but a piece of fabric was hooked between his teeth and tied off sharply behind his head, causing his screams to be lost. Rope dug into his wrists and then he was being shoved forward and all he could do was try his best not to fall. He was pushed back into the main clearing of their desolated village where Dean could see the fallen bodies of many men sprawled in the mud, faces vacant and blood pooling around them. 

It wasn’t until Dean saw his father, kneeling in the center of the main clearing, hair mussed up with mud, arms slick with blood, and water seeping into his shirt and pants in wet circles, that Dean’s stomach flipped over and he felt like he was going to throw up. There was a body at his father’s feet, her wavy blond hair was unmistakable, even in the early morning light of dawn, it was his mother. 

Dean let out an anguished cry that was muffled by the gag in his mouth and he struggled against the bonds and hands that were holding him back. His father looked up and their eyes locked, even from a distance Dean could see his disappointment. 

_ I’m sorry!  _ He wished he could scream.  _ I tried to get us out! I tried!  _

A man stepped up to Dean’s father and pointed a sword at his chest, a sword that was completely painted with blood, from tip to hilt. “No!” Dean mumbled against the fabric that was pushing against his tongue. His father spared a look at him again, this time it wasn’t a look of disappointment, it was a look of sorrow, a look of desperation. 

“Do it, Azazel, we have to leave,” the man who was carrying Sam snapped. 

Azazel, the man with the sword, didn’t hesitate, he surged his blade forward and it pierced through Dean’s father like he was nothing. “No!” Dean tried to scream again. “No! Dad! Dad!” 

John Winchester fell to the ground in a splash of muddy water and Azazel cleaned his sword with a rag before sheathing it. Dean’s heart ached in grief as he was pushed roughly forward and forced to pass the bodies of his mother and father where they lay lifeless beside a smoking pile of sticks. 

Sam’s horrified face bobbed in front of him as they were shoved down the wooded path towards the shore.  _ It’s okay, Sammy, everything’s going to be okay. _ Dean tried to convey reassurance through his eyes but even he knew that once pirates had a hold of you, nothing good ever came out of it. You were either made into a slave, sworn into piracy, or killed for lack of usefulness. 

Dean took in the men that were walking with him, all of them were pushing or carrying children. Dean saw Jo, still held over the shoulder of the burly man, he saw the terrified face of Becky Rosen as she was shoved roughly down the root-laden path, he watched Kevin Tran try to get free of his bonds only to be met with the point of a sword in his back, he saw Charlie Bradbury, red hair vibrant against the orange sky, defiance etched into her features as she was paraded along; and those were just the few people he could make out that were closest to him, there were so many more. 

Dean decided to focus on Sam and the man that was carrying him. Now that he could see in the morning light, he made out the inked pattern of a curved pitchfork on the man’s forearm. His fingers, which were grasped tightly around Sam’s midsection, were studded with rings, some looked to be made of gold while others were adorned with rubies and diamonds. A sword swung from his belt, the hilt sparkling as the rising sun glinted off of the polished metal. Dean could make out the thin line of a scar that ran from the back of the man’s neck under the collar of his white shirt, and the muscles that rippled across his back made Dean aware that this was not a man to trifle with. Dean met Sam’s eyes again, he swallowed his fear, and kept walking.

The soft sand of the shoreline turned into the rough wood of a pirate ship and before Dean knew it, he’d lost sight of Sam, and he was being brought down a small flight of stairs that led into the brig of the ship. He was thrown roughly into a cell and, without being able to use his hands to stop his fall, his jaw hit the floor with a resounding crack and he was momentarily staring into darkness. 

When he did manage to shake his vision back, he made out the faces of several other prisoners staring down at him. Hands reached out for him and he tried to get away, fear spreading through his body like a wildfire, but when fingers closed around the gag pressing into his mouth and tugged it free, Dean felt himself relax slightly. 

“Hey, brother are you alright?” 

Dean squinted through the darkness and could just make out the face of a boy around his age. “I… I need to find my brother,” Dean replied as he tried to get to his feet. 

“You’re not going to get anywhere, if your brother ain’t in this cell then he’s in another one,” the boy said as his hands pushed Dean back to the ground. “Now just sit still and let me untie your hands.” 

Dean knew the boy had a point, so he forced himself to remain still while the boy picked at the knot tying the rope around his hands. After a minute, Dean was free and he pulled his arms around to massage his wrists. “Thanks,” he grunted out. 

“Don’t mention it. I’m Benny.” 

“Dean.” 

“Well Dean, welcome aboard  _ Hell’s Gate _ ,” Benny said with a broad grin. 

Dean’s mouth went dry and fear snaked up his back at the sound of the ship’s name. “Not… not  _ The  _ Hell’s Gate,” he stammered. 

“The one and the only,” Benny crowed bitterly. 

_ Hell’s Gate _ was the most feared Pirate Ship to ever sail the seas, every village, and every ship that went out onto the waters, was warned not to be crossed by  _ Hell’s Gate _ . Dean’s village had been on an island in the North Atlantic Sea and they had lived in fear of being raided by pirates for all their lives, but to be raided by the worst of the worst… 

“No, no this can’t be happening,” Dean whispered in terror.  _ He had to get to Sam, he had to escape, they had to get off this ship.  _

“Trust me, we all wish this was a dream,” Benny said with a sigh as he leaned back on his heels. 

Dean got to his feet and let his hands wrap around the cells metal bars. He searched through the darkness, eyes skimming over shadows of faces, looking for his brother’s long dark hair. “Sam?” he called out into the brig. “Sammy!?” 

“Are you sure they took him?” Benny asked as he came over to join Dean. 

“Of course I’m sure,” Dean hissed. “He was right in front of me and then he wasn’t.” 

“Well, who had him?” 

“Some tall blond guy,” Dean replied. 

“You’ve got to be more specific,” Benny said. 

“He had a tattoo, on his arm, devil’s pitchfork,” Dean replied. 

Benny let out a choked snort. “Lucifer? Lucifer took your brother?” 

Dean’s blood ran cold, he knew that name, he’d been warned about the man who bore that name. “Wait… do you mean… the  _ Captain _ of this ship has my brother!?” 

Benny nodded. “Afraid so.” 

“No, no, no, no, no,” Dean muttered. 

“Relax,” someone said somewhere to Dean’s left. Dean tried to make out his face and saw another boy, probably a few years younger than himself, he was very skinny, almost like he’d been hollowed out from time spent on the water. “If Lucifer has him, he’s not going to kill him. He’s going to mold him.” 

“Mold him?” Dean echoed, somehow that sounded worse. 

“Yes,” the boy said as he edged closer to Dean, feet splashing in the thin layer of water that littered the floor. “Every few months, when there’s a raid, Lucifer takes a young boy and trains him, to be like him.” 

“How do you know?” Dean asked. 

“Because that’s why he took me,” the boy replied. 

“Then what are you doing down here?” Dean asked cautiously. 

The boy shrugged. “One day he got fed up with me and tossed me down here. I guess I wasn’t what he was looking for. No one is ever what Lucifer is looking for, so don’t worry, you’ll see your brother again.” The boy stuck out his hand, “I’m Garth by the way.” 

Dean took his hand tentatively. “Dean.” 

“So I heard,” Garth replied. “Well, Dean, sit back, relax, and enjoy the ride, because you’re not going anywhere any time soon. The sea is your new best friend.” 

At Garth’s words, Dean felt the ship lurch underneath him. The pirates shouted to each other, and dirt and dust fell down on Dean’s head as boots stomped on the planks above him. The ship began to rock as it returned to the ocean, breaching through waves and catching wind in its sails as it traveled away from Dean’s burnt home, a home that he knew he would never get to see again. 


	2. Chapter 2

It was an hour before dawn when  _ Hell’s Gate  _ struck ground on a small island in the North Atlantic Sea. Castiel’s brothers began to gather their swords and pull on their boots all the while whispering quietly to each other, so as not to let their voices carry up into the village they were about to raid. Castiel’s family had had their eye on this village for a long time, they’d often pass it in their travels to land, and knew that there was a good stock of women and children that would provide them with slaves as well as offer them opportunities to trade for riches. 

Castiel, who was only sixteen, knew that he wasn’t going to be included in the raid, that wouldn’t happen until he turned eighteen. So, he was going to stay behind on the ship with his older sisters, Duma and Anna. Duma was twenty-five, while Anna was twenty-one but because they were women, they weren’t allowed to go with the men on raids. Anna tried to console Castiel, she would always tell him that it wouldn’t be long until he could go with Lucifer on a raid and bring back his own trophies. Little did she know, that her consoling brought shivers up Castiel’s spine, going on a raid was the  _ last  _ thing he wanted to do. 

He hated his family, he hated what they stood for, he hated that they took people from their homes, that they murdered at their own discretion, that they had waged wars on other ships for no reason other than that they were on the water; in short, he hated being a pirate. 

A hand came down on his shoulder, pulling him from his thoughts, and he looked up to see his older brother, of two years, Inias. “We’re heading out now, I’ll see you when we get back.” 

“Stay safe, Inias,” Castiel replied. 

Inias grinned at him. “I always do.” 

Castiel watched Inias join his other brothers and disappear off the ship and onto the shore of the small island. Within minutes, Castiel heard the screams and smelled the smoke of his brothers setting fire to the village. He turned away from his perch on the edge of the ship's starboard side, and headed into his chambers which he shared with Inias, Ion, and Efram. 

He, Inias, Ion, and Efram were the youngest of the thirteen brothers. Castiel was of course, the absolute youngest at sixteen, while Inias was eighteen, Ion was nineteen, and Efram was twenty-three. Castiel hated being the youngest, because he was either babied or bullied, there was no in between. It didn’t used to be so bad, back when his two eldest brothers Michael and Gabriel had still been alive they had taken Castiel under their wing and protected him from the cruelty of their other family members, but when they’d both been killed in a battle against the Captain of a ship known as  _ The Three Princes _ Castiel had lost that protection. 

The worst was his, now eldest, brother Lucifer. At first, Lucifer had tried to get Castiel into shape, teach him how to sword fight, how to use fear as a scare tactic, how to rig the sails and steer the ship, but Castiel was horrible at everything and so Lucifer had given up after a while and instead shouted at him and shoved him around. At this point, he didn’t think Castiel would ever be able to handle a raid and so he sometimes made him do things that the slaves on their ship were meant to do. 

It wasn’t all bad, Castiel was still their brother after all, he got a bed, he ate good food and received clean water, but he was often ignored and looked down upon. He attributed this to the fact that they believed it was his fault that their mother died. When Castiel was only three months old their mother had caught influenza and passed away, all of his siblings grew up thinking that it was Castiel’s birth that had made her vulnerable to the illness, and after their father died a few years later their belief that he was bad luck was cemented into their minds.

The only family members who didn’t hate him were Inias and Anna. Inias had stuck to him since Castiel was able to walk. Being so close in age they grew up playing together, running around the deck of  _ Hell’s Gate  _ with wooden swords while they pretended to fight. Anna would often join them, being the youngest girl, and she’d let them tie her up and pretend they’d caught themselves a prisoner. It wasn’t until Castiel was around eleven years old, that he realized just how horrible what his family did was. He’d tried to talk to Inias and Anna about it but they’d politely laughed in his face and told him that there was no use in trying to change their family. So, Castiel was forced to let his brothers slaughter innocents and steal people from their homes, all the while knowing there was nothing he could do to stop them. 

When Castiel heard the returning footsteps of his brother and their latest catches he poked his head out of his chamber to watch them shuffle their prisoners on board and into the brig. He watched Lucifer veer away from the group, a young brown-haired boy slung over his shoulder like a bag of flour. Castiel met the child’s fearful eyes and forced himself to look away as Lucifer disappeared into his chambers.

Once the prisoners were deposited into the brig, Castiel’s brothers began to prepare the ship for departure and so he rushed to help. “Get out of the way, Castiel!” his brother Virgil barked at him. 

“Go back into your chambers, you’re no help out here,” Bartholomew spat in his face. 

Castiel let go of the rope that he’d been trying to tie off on a cleat. He knew there was no point in arguing with his siblings, so he headed off back in the direction of his room. He passed Lucifer’s quarters on his way and heard the muffled cries of the child he had snatched. “Sam, you said your name was?” Lucifer’s voice dripped with false comfort and Castiel could practically picture him smiling sweetly at the boy with a devilish grin.

“Dean!” Sam cried out in a sob. 

“Dean’s not here right now, but I am, and don’t you worry I’ll take good care of you,” Lucifer cooed. 

Castiel shuddered as he forced his feet to continue on their path to his chambers. He hated that Lucifer had an affinity for young boys, boys he hoped that he could force into piracy and become his brainwashed little soldier. He knew it was his fault that Lucifer had gone down this path. Castiel was supposed to be that boy, the boy that Lucifer was going to train to be like him, the boy that would follow in his footsteps after he was gone; but he’d failed Lucifer’s test, he’d forced his brother’s hand to steal children from their homes in the hope that they could do what Castiel could not. 

He’d lost count of how many boys Lucifer had taken, how many he’d grown tired of and thrown into the brig to rot like the rest of their prisoners. There was even that one boy that Lucifer had killed because he’d upset him too greatly to just throw away, Nick was his name, or something like that. Lucifer didn’t tend to kill the children that didn’t fit his mold, he saved them for trades or to work as slaves on the ship. Castiel wasn’t sure which was kinder, staying alive, or dying at Lucifer’s hands. 

Castiel reached his room and fell down onto his bed with a sigh just as Inias walked in, a smile across his face. “We did well today.” 

“Great,” Castiel replied monotonously. 

“Oh that’s right, you disapprove of our methods,” Inias said with a chuckle as he threw himself onto the bed across from Castiel’s. 

“I just don’t think it’s humane is all,” he replied. 

“Nothing about being on the sea is humane, Castiel,” Inias said.

“Doesn’t mean I have to like it,” Castiel grumbled. 

“Cheer up, we’re having roasted boar tonight to celebrate the success of the raid, it’ll be delicious.” 

Castiel knew Inias’ intentions at trying to get him to smile were good, but he also knew that the roasted boar was not an animal that his brothers had caught, it was another thing that they had stolen from the people they’d raided. 

He didn’t reply to his brother as he rolled over in his bed. He let the rocking of the ship calm him into a dazed sleep as he wondered how many more years of his life were going to be spent in the company of savages. 


	3. Chapter 3

Dean couldn’t stop his teeth from chattering, no matter how hard he tried. He was pressed into the corner of the cell, huddled with the rest of the prisoners trying to use each other for warmth as cold water dripped steadily onto them from where it leaked through the cracks in the boards above their heads. 

They’d hit a storm, a pretty massive one by the feel of it because the ship was rocking so hard that Dean was convinced it was about to capsize. Thunder cracked around them and every now and then the cell was lit up with a flash of lightning. Over the roar of the storm, Dean could hear the pirates screaming to each other while someone, that Dean could only assume was Lucifer, shouted orders. As the ship dipped against the waves again, Dean felt his stomach lurch but he swallowed down the bile rising in his throat and hugged his knees tighter, drawing as much body heat from himself as he could. 

It had been three days since the raid, and Dean hadn’t left the cell once. The only food he’d had was a slice of stale bread and he’d only been given a cup of dirty water to drink. According to Garth, they’d be let out in a day or so to begin helping around the ship, but for now they were left to shiver together and hope that the storm would let up. 

“You okay there, brother?” Benny asked from beside him as he gave Dean’s shoulder a nudge. 

“I’ll b-be f-fine,” Dean stammered through his chattering teeth. 

“The storm will be over soon,” Benny reassured him as he pushed closer to Dean and let their shoulders touch, causing a small spark of warmth to spread through him. 

“I h-hope so,” Dean replied. Dean glanced around at the group of prisoners, some were older some were younger, but all of them looked sea-battered and worn, with their sunken eyes, hollowed cheeks, and dirty clothes. He couldn’t help but wonder what their stories were, if they were similar to his or vastly different. He decided to ask. “Hey, B-benny?” 

“Yeah?”

“How d-did you end up h-here?” 

Benny let out an angry puff of air and Garth chuckled. “Oh boy, you’re in for an interesting tale.” 

Benny sighed and then looked over at Dean. “It’s not a very pleasant story, are you sure you want to know?” 

“Yes,” Dean replied confidently. 

“Alright then. If you’re sure.” Benny cleared his throat and then began to speak. “I’ve spent my whole life on the ocean, I was born on a ship and I will probably die on one too. My father, Asmodeus, is the Captain on a ship that rivals this one; it goes by the name of  _ The Three Princes _ . About five years ago there was a battle, between my father's ship and  _ Hell’s Gate _ . There were many casualties, on both sides, but I suspect the Novak’s lost the most. This battle killed the two eldest brothers of the Novak family, Michael and Gabriel. Lucifer was furious, and his rage allowed for him to capture our ship. He cornered my father and demanded that he surrender.” Benny paused to wipe at his damp hair as it fell into his face. 

“But I’m guessing he didn’t surrender,” Dean said in lapse of the silence. 

Benny shook his head. “No. My father is nothing if not stubborn and when he refused to surrender… Lucifer killed my mother.” 

“I’m sorry.” Dean’s own memories of his mother and father’s bodies lying in the mud made him shiver, and not from cold. 

“Yeah well, after that Lucifer decided to propose a deal. He’d let my father and the rest of his crew live if he could have me. My father took the deal.” 

Dean was speechless for a moment, he couldn’t imagine what that must have been like. Dean’s own father had had his flaws, but Dean knew that he would never have traded him for his own safety. “That’s awful,” Dean said. 

“I told you it was unpleasant,” Benny replied stiffly. 

“So, you’ve been with them since?” Dean asked. 

Benny nodded. “Yes.” 

“I’ve been with them since I was six,” Garth piped up from Dean’s other side. 

Dean shuddered against the wall of the cell. He could feel the hope draining out of him as the rain dripped onto his head. If Benny and Garth hadn’t been able to leave this ship, then Dean knew he didn’t stand a chance either. Escaping was not going to be an option. 

****

When Dean stepped out of the brig and onto the main deck of the ship, he couldn’t help but squint at the sunlight boring down on him. Spots danced in front of his eyes and he tried to let his eyesight readjust to the brightness of daylight. 

“Alright listen up!” A sharp voice snapped, causing Dean to bring his gaze to look at a thin bearded man laced with tattoos. “You’ve all got one hour to mop the deck and it had better be finished in  _ exactly  _ one hour or there won’t be any dinner!” 

A mop was thrown roughly into Dean’s hands and then he was shoved towards the port side of the ship. Another boy was pushed over with him and it took Dean a minute to realize that it was Kevin Tran. “Hey Kevin,” Dean greeted him in a slow mumble. 

“Dean?” Kevin asked in surprise. 

“Yeah, it’s me,” Dean replied as he let his mop gloss over the wooden deck. 

“I thought you made it out,” Kevin said in a whisper as his eyes flitted over to a group of pirates that were watching them with narrowed eyes. 

Dean shook his head. “Nope. They caught me and Sam by the woods.” 

Kevin’s eyes widened in horror. “They have  _ Sam _ ?” 

Dean nodded bleakly. “Yes.” 

“Where is he?” 

“Lucifer has him,” Dean replied stiffly. 

“Shit,” Kevin muttered. 

“I don’t even know if he’s okay,” Dean said, emotion cracked in his voice as he forced himself to continue mopping the deck. 

“I’m sure he is,” Kevin said reassuringly, although Dean could hear a smidge of doubt licking at his words. 

Dean ducked his head and continued to work, letting the thick broom handle bite into his palms, sprouting callouses from the pressure. He spared a few glances up from the ground just to see if he could spot Sam, but his brother was nowhere to be seen. Dean did, however, lock eyes with a dark haired boy who was staring at him while he worked. It was clear the boy was a pirate, he wore black pants that were tucked away in black boots that were made for combat, a small knife hung from his belt and his white tunic was laced in loose ties at the front, and he looked well-fed.

Terrified that he’d been staring too long, Dean quickly looked away, but he could still feel eyes on him as he gripped the mop tighter and let the sun burn at his neck. He made a mental note to avoid the boy and never look in his direction again because, for all he knew, doing so could end up costing his life.


	4. Chapter 4

Castiel stepped outside into the early morning sunshine and let his eyes fall over the wooden planks that made up the deck. His brothers were mulling around, sharing drinks and food as the sun continued to rise and Castiel moved to join them. 

“Good morning, little brother,” Inias greeted him as he held a cup of water aloft. 

“Good morning, Inias,” Castiel replied. 

“Want some breakfast? We’ve got biscuits, cheese, eggs, take your pick.” 

“I’ll just have a biscuit,” Castiel answered evenly.

“Booorrrring!” Inias sing-songed, but he turned on his heel anyway and Castiel heaved a sigh as he trailed after Inias to the sacks of food that had been moved out onto the deck. Inias reached into a sack and tossed a biscuit at him. “Enjoy.”

Castiel caught the biscuit deftly and then went over to sit on a keg of water beside the railing. He bit into the slightly hard exterior of the biscuit and listened to the sound of waves lapping listlessly against the hull of the ship. He sighed as the wind battered his dark hair and caused his eyes to narrow against the sharp breeze. It was cold, and Castiel found himself wishing that he’d thought to bring the blanket from his sleeping chambers outside with him; instead, he had to rely on the weak sunlight that was filtering through the thick clouds above his head to keep him warm. 

He finished his biscuit and then let his arms rest on the railing while his chin sat on his hands. Castiel loved the water, it was the only thing he enjoyed about being a pirate. He got to spend hours watching the waves underneath the boat, feeling the salty spray dampen his cheeks and whip at his hair. There was something calming about the way water moved, like it always knew where it was going and how it was going to get there, and nothing would stand in its path. Castiel wished he was that confident. He wished he was brave enough to leave his brothers behind and make his own way in the world; but Castiel wasn’t confident, he was a coward. He did what he was told, he went where he was ordered to go, and he followed along after his barbarous brothers, even when everything in his body told him not to. 

Castiel’s attention was stolen from the ocean by the sound of grunting and feet moving up the steps from the brig. One by one, the prisoners they had acquired from their many raids were brought into the sunlight where they squinted and stumbled to get their footing in the hands of Castiel’s brothers. 

When the prisoners were lined up, rubbing at their eyes and shifting uncomfortably under the stares of their captors, Malachi, Castiel’s older brother of nineteen years, raised his voice and ordered them to mop the deck. He watched the group of prisoners scatter as they were shoved to different areas of the boat and then turned his gaze back to the water. 

He heard whispering coming from somewhere to his left and he turned his head in that direction; curious. He couldn’t make out the two boys' words over the wind and the crackle of the sails above his head, but his attention was drawn to the taller of the two, a boy with light brown hair that was dressed in a dirty tan tunic. There was something in the way he stood, his shoulders were set as he mopped and there was an edge to him that could only be defined as defiance. 

The boy’s head snapped up to look at Castiel and he found himself meeting his gaze. Where Castiel’s brothers would have probably hurt the boy for even making eye contact, he could only look curiously back, admiring the boy’s features and his will to question authority. The boy looked quickly away, Castiel could see his fear in the way his shoulders slumped and the movements of his mop became calculated and deliberate. Castiel watched him for a few moments longer before the waves captured his attention again. 

“Castiel!” 

Castiel heaved a sigh at Lucifer’s voice and stood up to greet him on the top deck. “Yes?” 

“I need you to watch my new prize while I tend to a few things around the ship,” Lucifer said as Castiel came to a stop in front of him. 

“Yes, Lucifer,” he mumbled. Lucifer clapped him harshly on the back and shoved him in the direction of his chambers. Castiel pushed open the door and entered Lucifer’s room. 

For a barbarian, Lucifer kept his room on the neater side of things. The floor was free of clothes, unlike Castiel’s chambers where Inias, Ion and Efram refused to pick up after themselves, a large bed sat in the center of the room, perfectly made and teeming with blankets and pillows, and there was a table sitting by a small window, maps strewn across it, with a pair of binoculars resting on top of the papers. Castiel’s eyes scanned the room for the boy he was charged with looking after and he found him, huddled in a corner, eyes wide in fear. 

“Hello,” Castiel said as he took a step towards the boy, Sam, he believed he’d heard Lucifer call him. Sam tried to press himself further into the corner but found that he couldn’t, so he turned his head away from Castiel and hugged his knees to his chest. Castiel crouched down beside the quivering boy and pulled his legs underneath himself. “I’m not going to hurt you.” Despite Castiel’s words, Sam still avoided looking at him. He tried again. “My name is Castiel, and you’re Sam, right?” This time, Sam managed a small nod. “I’m sorry about all of this,” he said in a low whisper. “I know it doesn’t mean anything, but I don’t agree with what my brothers are doing. If I could stop them, I would.” 

Slowly, Sam turned his big brown eyes to look at Castiel. Now that he had Sam’s full attention, Castiel noticed the bruise that was forming around his left eye and he felt a shift of anger towards Lucifer ignite in his chest. “Why can’t you?” Sam asked. He sounded so small, so afraid; Castiel’s heart broke for him. 

“I’m only one person, I can’t fight the whole ship,” Castiel replied honestly.

Sam frowned at him, distrust clear in his eyes. “Why do they do this?” 

Castiel sighed. “It’s the way we were raised, it’s how we live. I don’t like it any more than you do.” 

Before Sam could say anything else, the door flew open and Lucifer came in. A boy, that Castiel recognized as the one he’d been watching mop the deck, was clasped tightly in his hands. The boy’s jaw was set, anger sparked clearly in his eyes, eyes that he could now see were a sharp green. 

Lucifer threw the boy to the ground and kicked him onto his stomach where he landed with a gasp of pain and surprise; Castiel had to stop himself from moving to help the boy stand. Lucifer stormed past the boy and headed towards Sam where he pulled the small boy to his feet only to push him down in front of the other boy. 

“Dean!” Sam exclaimed as he landed on the floor. 

“There,” Lucifer hissed to Sam as he tugged at his long hair, causing his neck to crane backwards. Sam whimpered slightly, tears forming in his eyes. “ _ Dean  _ is fine. Like I said.” Lucifer shoved at Sam’s head as he let go of his hair. 

“Sammy?” the boy, Dean, asked as he tilted his head upwards to meet Sam’s eyes. 

“Dean!” Sam cried as he scrambled towards the green-eyed boy. 

Dean met him halfway and pulled him into what Castiel could only describe as a bone-crushing hug. “Sam,” Dean gasped out as he grasped at the back of Sam’s head. Sam’s shoulders were shaking heavily as he clutched at Dean’s tunic and when they finally broke apart Dean cupped Sam’s cheek in his hand and examined the darkening bruise around his eye. With an angry huff Dean got to his feet and glared at Lucifer. “Did you do that to him!?” he shouted. 

Lucifer blinked in surprise and Castiel braced himself for what was coming next. “Mind your tone, boy,” he growled, his blue eyes darkened with rage at being stood up to. 

Dean lunged forwards with an angry shout. “If you touch my brother again I’ll kill you, you son of a bitch.  _ I’ll kill you _ !” 

Dean’s flailing fists didn’t even make their way to Lucifer’s face before he was knocked to the ground by a very well landed punch. “I’d like to see you try,” he spat as he tugged at the collar of Dean’s shirt, hauling him back to his feet. “Your brother is  _ mine _ , to do what I want with, and so are you.” Castiel barely contained the flinch that rose up in his body when Lucifer threw Dean back to the ground and then pulled Sam into a standing position. “Now, let’s give you a little incentive to cooperate,  _ Sammy _ . If you don’t stop  _ whining  _ about  _ Dean _ , then I’m going to kill him, and you’re going to watch.” 

Sam’s horrified eyes flicked over to Castiel, who quickly shifted his gaze to the floor where Dean was spitting out blood. He wanted to interfere, but Lucifer was too powerful to stop, too set in his ways to listen to reason. Dean started to struggle to his feet but Lucifer didn’t even have to turn around to kick him back down. 

“Do I make myself clear?” Lucifer hissed. Sam nodded, tears already streaming down his face. Lucifer shook him harshly and smacked him across the face with the palm of his hand. “I  _ said _ , do I make myself  _ clear _ !?” 

“Yes!” Sam cried. 

Satisfied, Lucifer let Sam crumple to the floor before he turned his sharp glare to Castiel. “Something to say, Castiel?” he asked jaggedly.

Castiel shook his head. “No.” 

A sick smile twisted Lucifer’s face. “Good.” Lucifer kicked at Dean, causing him to roll over, where he promptly placed his foot on Dean’s chest. “You need to learn your place, and I think I have just the teacher.” He brought Dean to his feet again and then shoved him towards Castiel, who reacted on reflex and reached out to catch the stumbling boy. “Castiel, you’re to teach this boy his place on the ship, as a slave and nothing else. I want him compliant in a month’s time and if you fail to do so, I’ll kill both of you and throw you overboard.” 

Castiel swallowed hard and forced himself to hold his chin high. “Yes, Lucifer.” 

“Now get out,” Lucifer ordered. 

Castiel clamped his hand over Dean’s wrist and Dean instantly tried to wrench it free. “Don’t,” Castiel warned. 

Something in Castiel’s voice made Dean stop struggling and soon they were out of Lucifer’s cabin and back into the sunlight. Castiel guided Dean to the edge of the ship where he sat him down on a water keg and fixed him with a stare. Now that Dean was so close he could see the spray of freckles across his face, the determined set to his jaw, the anger and defiance glittering in his eyes. Dean crossed his arms under Castiel’s quizzical gaze and Castiel pulled himself back from memorizing every inch of Dean’s face. 

He decided to break the ice they were treading across with a pleasantry. “Hello, my name is Castiel.”


	5. Chapter 5

Dean narrowed his eyes at the boy opposite him who had just introduced himself as Castiel. “What, is that supposed to make us friends now?” he asked in a growl. 

Castiel’s blue eyes dulled to a defensive shadow. “No. I just thought you’d like to know my name, that’s all.” 

“Well I heard your dick of a brother calling you by it anyway, so you didn’t have to introduce yourself,” Dean snapped. 

Castiel sighed, some of the shadows in his eyes receded. “I’m sorry about my brother.” 

Dean raised an eyebrow at Castiel in surprise. “What?” 

“I’m sorry about my brother,” Castiel repeated. He sounded earnest and that further confused Dean. “His actions were uncalled for and I’m sorry that he hurt you and your brother.” 

Suspicion crawled through Dean’s body and he crossed his arms over his chest. “Why would you care what happens to us, you’re a  _ pirate _ .” 

“I have never agreed with my brother’s ways and even though I have been ordered to teach you your place, I can promise you that I will not harm you in any way.” 

Dean scoffed. “If you’re so against everything your Captain does, why did you just stand there while he beat the shit out of me, while he hurt  _ Sam _ ? Huh?” Castiel’s eyes filled with regret and Dean’s curiosity piqued,  _ what kind of pirate was this boy? _

__ “If I had intervened, I would have only made the situation worse. If you didn’t notice, my brother hates me, or did his threat to kill me slip over your head?”

Dean let himself relax slightly, too curious to be wary. “Why does he hate you?” 

Castiel’s expression hardened. “The reason is nothing of consequence, and not your concern. Now, listen to me very carefully,” Castiel moved closer to Dean and Dean faced him with a stoic expression. “If we both want to get out of this alive, you’re going to have to follow my lead.” 

“What is that going to entail?” Dean asked. 

“Your trust,” Castiel replied evenly. 

“My  _ trust _ ?” Dean scoffed. “Yeah that’s not going to happen, keep dreaming pal.” 

“Dean,” Castiel said warningly. “I can’t get us out of this if you don’t trust me.” 

Dean stood up, so he could be nose to nose with Castiel. “I don’t have a reason to trust you. Whether you agree with what’s happening on this ship or not, you’re still a pirate, a pirate whose family  _ stole  _ me and my brother from our home, who disrupted my life. So no, I’m not going to trust you, you have to earn that.”

Castiel looked curiously at Dean, intrigue in his eyes. He nodded slowly. “That is fair. In that case, I will work hard to give you a reason to trust me. Now let’s get out of the open so we can talk more freely.” Castiel took a step away from Dean and then motioned for him to follow him. 

Dean hesitated for a moment, but then went after Castiel. He was led into a room that housed four beds, three that were unmade and one that wasn’t. Somehow, Dean knew that Castiel’s bed was the one that  _ was  _ made. Sure, enough, Castiel went straight for the bed and then patted the mattress next to him. Dean made himself sit beside him. 

“So, what are your  _ plans _ for me?” Dean asked. 

Castiel ignored the question. “I need you to understand that for us to make it through this, there is going to have to be a lot of acting done, on both of our parts.” 

“Meaning?” Dean asked warily. 

“I don’t plan to break your spirit, Dean,” Castiel replied in a low whisper, as if he were afraid that his siblings would hear him. 

Dean suddenly caught on. “But you want me to pretend you have.” 

“Yes.” 

“I can’t do that,” Dean replied. He couldn’t. He was not going to pretend to grovel in front of Lucifer, just to save his own neck. He didn’t care about himself, he cared about Sam. If Sam was safe, then that was all that mattered. 

“You’re going to have to,” Castiel retorted. 

“What’s the point of keeping my ‘spirit’ if I’m going to pretend anyway?” Dean spat back. 

“If you want to keep your life-” 

“I don’t care about  _ my  _ life,” Dean hissed. “All I care about is getting my little brother off this ship and to safety.” 

Castiel was looking at Dean in a way that made a shiver run up his spine. “You are a very unusual person, Dean. I wish I had your capacity to act on my care for others.” 

“It’s really not that hard,” Dean said stiffly. 

“It is when you live amongst savages,” Castiel replied. 

Dean couldn’t stop the curiosity that was flowing through him. It was clear that Castiel was different, he was much gentler than his siblings, there was kindness in his blue eyes where his brothers only had hatred and anger. “If you hate them so much, why don’t you just leave?” 

Castiel scoffed at that. “And be hunted for the rest of my life for my betrayal? No thank you.” Before Dean could press the subject further, Castiel stood up abruptly. Footsteps were approaching the cabin and Dean saw the fear in Castiel’s eyes. “Listen closely,” he whispered. “You have been assigned as my slave, so act like it.”

_ Slave?  _ Lucifer hadn’t used that exact word, but Dean could see now that it had been implied. As much as he hated it, he forced himself to nod. 

“Stand up,” Castiel ordered. Dean heaved himself to his feet, despite wanting to stay seated. “Don’t make eye contact with them,” Castiel warned.

Before Dean could ask who ‘them’ was, a young man entered the room followed by an older man. “Castiel!” the younger of the two said with a grin as he smacked Castiel’s shoulder playfully. 

“Hello Inias,” Castiel replied. “Alistair,” he acknowledged the other person in the room. “What are you doing here?”

Alistair ignored the question as he wasn’t focusing on Castiel, his eyes were fixated on Dean. “And who do we have here?” he asked in a nasally voice. 

Castiel stepped in front of Dean protectively. “He was making things difficult for Lucifer, so I’ve been assigned to put him in his place.” 

Alistair quirked an eyebrow at Castiel. “Lucifer charged you with reforming this  _ boy _ , you’re only a boy yourself.” 

“You think I can’t handle it?” Castiel asked angrily. 

Alistair’s mouth twitched in a small surprised smile at Castiel’s retort. “If the stress becomes too much just let me know and I’ll take him off your hands.” Dean shifted uncomfortably under Alistair’s gaze. “Mm, the things I’d do to him.” 

Before Dean could say anything, Castiel was shoulder to shoulder with Alistair. “If you so much as lay a hand on him, you’ll regret it.” 

Alistair smirked at Castiel and pushed him lightly backwards, causing Castiel to stumble slightly. “Don’t get attached, Castiel, he might just end up dead anyway.” 

“What are you doing here Alistair?” Castiel asked jaggedly, he was still placed between Dean and his brother. 

Alistair tossed one more glance at Dean and then a sickeningly sweet smile spread across his lips. “Your presence is required, we have a family matter to discuss. So go throw your new pet back in his cage and come join us on the top deck.” 

With that, Dean watched Alistair and Inias leave the room. Castiel let out a breath of air and turned to Dean. “I’m sorry about them.” Castiel’s hand closed around Dean’s arm. “Now come on.” 

“I can walk by myself, you know,” Dean said, jerking his arm in Castiel’s grip.

“I’m aware of that,” Castiel replied. “But I can’t have Lucifer thinking that I’m not being rough with you.” 

Dean sighed and let Castiel man-handle him into the brig and shove him back into his cell. When Dean picked himself back up from the floor he saw nothing but hatred in Castiel’s eyes as he regarded Dean and the rest of the prisoners. 

“What happened? Are you okay?” Garth asked from the corner of the cell. 

Dean was reminded of the bruise that was building on his cheek from where Lucifer had hit him but he shrugged off Garth’s worry. “I’m fine.” 

“What were you doing with Castiel?” Garth asked. 

Dean leaned against the cell wall and sighed. “He’s in charge of me now, he’s supposed to make me ‘compliant’ or whatever.” 

Garth’s worried gaze made Dean’s heart bump nervously in his chest. “Be careful around him, Dean.” 

“Why?” Dean asked. As much as Dean wanted to hate Castiel, there was something about him that he couldn’t shake, something vulnerable yet full of fire. 

“He’s dangerous,” Garth replied. 

“Dangerous?” Dean echoed. 

“I’ve heard whispers,” Garth said. “From his brothers.” 

“Not all rumors are true,” Dean replied. He didn’t know why he was defending Castiel, he was a pirate after all, he was part of the family that had ruined his life, but for some reason, he felt bad for the boy. He believed Castiel when he said he was sorry about his brothers and even though he didn’t trust him,  _ yet _ , he could spot a liar when he saw one, and Castiel was definitely not a liar. 

“I’m just saying be careful, is all,” Garth said. 

“I will,” Dean replied, just to quench Garth’s qualms. 

With that, Dean shifted to get more comfortable on the floor and shut his eyes to try and get some rest before he was dragged out to work on the ship again. 


	6. Chapter 6

Castiel headed up the stairs to the upper deck of  _ Hell’s Gate  _ and joined his siblings as they gathered to hear what Lucifer had to say. Once everyone was there, eyes trained on their Captain, Lucifer raised his voice. 

“My brothers!” he began, there was an edge to his voice that Castiel could only associate with excitement. “Virgil has spotted another ship on the horizon.” Castiel groaned inwardly, he knew what this meant, there was going to be another raid. “It appears to be a small supply ship and should not be difficult to apprehend. Prepare your swords!” Castiel’s siblings cheered and raced off to gather their weapons and sharpen their blades. Lucifer chuckled to himself as he jumped down from the platform he’d been addressing his crew on. “Two raids in a manner of days, the stars must be in our favor.” 

Castiel turned to go, his stomach churning sickeningly as he thought about the poor crew of the ship they were about to leave for dead, but Lucifer grabbed him by the arm. “Let me go,” Castiel said roughly as he tried to pull his arm away. 

“Not so fast,” Lucifer growled in his ear as he tightened his grip and steered him away to the side of the ship. 

Worry knotted itself in Castiel’s gut. “What do you want?” he dared to ask. 

“Alistair brought some concerns up to me about your sudden attachment to little Sammy’s brother. He seems to think you can’t handle this responsibility.” 

“He’s wrong,” Castiel retorted, even as fear stirred in his chest. 

“Is that so?” Lucifer’s tone was condescending and Castiel felt like the skin under Lucifer’s grip was starting to burn. 

“Yes,” Castiel replied through gritted teeth. 

“Let me make myself clear, Castiel. If I don’t find bruises on that boy that were inflicted from  _ your  _ hands, I  _ will  _ give him over to Alistair.”

With that, Lucifer stalked away, leaving Castiel to stare after him in horror. He couldn’t do it, he’d promised Dean, he’d promised he wouldn’t hurt him, but letting Lucifer place Dean in Alistair’s ‘care’ was enough to make up Castiel’s mind. Anything he had to do to Dean was going to be nothing compared to what Alistair would do with his blade. 

“What did our dear brother want?” Inias asked as he swooped up beside Castiel. 

“Nothing,” Castiel replied. 

Inias pouted at him. “Oh come on, you can tell me.” 

“It’s none of your concern,” Castiel retorted as he made his way towards the steps to take him to the lower deck. 

Inias sauntered after him, undeterred. “Pleaseee?” he begged. 

“Inias!” Castiel snapped in anger as he turned to face his insistent brother. Inias took a step back from Castiel in surprise and he instantly felt guilty for losing his temper. “Just leave it,” he added in a softer tone before turning on his heel and walking over to his chambers, he could only hope Inias didn’t follow him again. 

When Castiel entered his room, Efram was sitting on his bed, drawing his dagger across a sharpening block. Castiel ignored him and fell down onto his bed with a sigh to wait out the impending raid. He could hear his brothers scrambling around on the deck, preparing lines and anchors to throw as they readied themselves to capture the supply ship. 

Castiel pinpointed the exact moment that they pulled up against the ship, he felt the aftershocks of two ships colliding and the loud cheers of his brothers as they leaped over the railing to land on the deck of the other ship. He buried his face in his pillow as he listened to women screaming and swords clashing together. 

The raid was over almost as quickly as it had begun and soon they were moving on again and Castiel forced himself to leave his room. Once he was out on the deck he risked a glance behind him to see the smoldering remains of the supply ship, anyone that was left on that ship would be dead in a matter of minutes and those who had been taken hostage were currently being shoved into the brig. Castiel knew that the brig was getting full and that the next time they hit the shore for supplies they would try to sell some of their prisoners for riches. 

He didn’t know when his feet started bringing him down the stairs and into the full brig, but soon he was opening the cage that Dean was behind and he was pulling him out. Dean tried to pull away from him but Castiel tightened his grip and brought him up onto the deck and over to the back corner of the ship. 

“Listen to me closely,” Castiel said. Dean stared at Cas blankly, green eyes blown wide in the surprise from Castiel’s sudden manhandling. “Lucifer has threatened to turn you over to my brother Alistiar if he doesn’t see me being rough with you. I don’t want to hurt you, Dean, but I am going to have to throw some punches now and then, in order to keep you from being handed to Alistair, because you  _ do not _ want to be on the receiving end of Alistair’s blade. He  _ will  _ drain all the will from your body in less than three days' time.”

Dean blinked a few times and Castiel could see the gears turning in his mind. “Okay,” he said at last. 

Castiel found himself surprised for a moment at how easily Dean had agreed. “That’s it?” 

“Yes.” 

Castiel squared his shoulders and nodded. “I promise I’ll pull my punches.” 

Dean shrugged. “You have to do what you have to do.” 

Feeling that the conversation was over, Castiel brought Dean back down to the brig and then shoved him, harder than was probably necessary, into the cell. Dean stumbled but didn’t fall and then Castiel slammed the cell shut. 

He spent the rest of the day watching the ocean and nibbling at cheese that Inias had brought him. When the stars came out, Castiel busied himself naming constellations until his eyes grew weary and a yawn parted his lips. 

He fell asleep to the soft rocking of the ship and he hoped that he could convince Lucifer that he was treating Dean harshly enough, otherwise it would mean his death.


	7. Chapter 7

Dean’s stomach lurched as the ship went over a particularly large wave. The bread he’d just eaten was trying to force its way back up his throat, but Dean kept trying to swallow it back down. 

“You okay over there, brother?” Benny asked. “You look a little pale.”

Dean forced a nod. “I’m okay.” 

“No you’re not, you’re seasick,” Garth said. 

“‘M fine,” Dean grumbled over a burp as his stomach continued to churn.

Footsteps on the stairs made Dean look up and in the dim light of the brig he could make out sharp blue eyes. The door of the cell creaked open and then Castiel was bringing Dean out into the weak afternoon sunlight. 

“Are you okay?” Castiel asked in a whisper as he led Dean towards the side of the ship. “You don’t look well.”

“‘M not feelin’ too good,” Dean admitted. He didn’t know why he was telling his enemy his weakness, but there was something about Castiel that told Dean it was okay to be honest. 

Castiel made sure Dean was holding onto the edge of the ship before he gave him a curt nod. “I’ll be right back.” 

Castiel was gone before Dean could ask where he was going. Dean clung to the railing, swaying with the ship as it dipped over waves. He couldn’t control the nausea that was rising up in his stomach, and before he could attempt to keep the meager contents of his latest meal from spilling out of his mouth, he was choking and gagging over the side of the ship. 

Castiel was back at Dean’s side before he finished and placed a hand on the small of his back, easing him through it. When Dean’s stomach was emptied, Castiel tugged Dean towards his chambers and forced him to lie down on his cot. 

“Drink this,” Castiel said as he urged the tip of a bottle against Dean’s lips. 

Dean coughed and spluttered as the sharp liquid ran down his throat, he recognized it as alcohol; his father had often let him have some mead during their annual holidays. Dean liked the taste, but it was a big change from the plainness of water. 

“Thanks,” Dean coughed as he struggled to sit up. Castiel’s eyes looked worried and Dean couldn’t help but crook an eyebrow. “What?” 

“Do you feel better?” Castiel asked. 

“A bit,” Dean replied. 

“My brother wants you to clean Azazel’s quarters,” Castiel replied. 

_ Azazel _ . Dean felt sick again just from hearing the name, the name of the man that had killed his parents. Trying hard to keep his voice steady he asked, “Why?”

Castiel shrugged. “I believe it is a test, to be sure I’m making you do what you’re told.” 

Dean swung his legs over the side of Castiel’s cot and nodded. “So, what, I spend the whole day picking up after the man that murdered my family. I think I’ll pass.” 

Castiel’s jaw twitched in clear annoyance and he leaned in close to Dean, blue eyes inches from Dean’s face. “Dean, we talked about this. You have to act the part.” 

Anger boiled under Dean’s skin and he tilted his chin in defiance. “You’re going to have to actually  _ force  _ me to do this. I won’t do it of my own free will.” 

Castiel pulled away from Dean, his eyes darkening. “Fine.” 

Before Dean could resist, Castiel was dragging him out of the room and pushing him across the deck and into another, much larger, chamber with three beds that had clothes strewn everywhere, swords flung haphazardly on the ground, and sheets pulled from the beds. Castiel shoved Dean to the ground where he managed to stop his fall with his hands. 

“Get to work,” Castiel barked, in a tone that lacked any of his earlier sympathy.

Dean didn’t know why he felt surprised at Castiel’s sudden turn in demeanor, he was a pirate after all, and Dean hadn’t trusted him from the start, which meant that he shouldn’t be disappointed that he’d been right not to, but he  _ was _ ; it was like a slap to the face that Castiel had turned so quickly on him.

Slowly, Dean picked himself up off the floor, and turned to face Castiel. “You can’t make me do this.” 

With a quick motion, Castiel drew the dagger he had strapped to his belt and grabbed Dean by the collar, sticking the edge of the blade at his throat. “Want to try that again?” 

Dean met Castiel’s eyes, he could see a spark of hesitation there but there was determination there too. Dean tilted his chin, exposing his neck. “I already told you, I don’t care about my life.” 

Castiel pulled Dean closer and he felt the pirate’s breath tickle his ear. “You should.” Dean felt the blade nick his neck and then he was being pushed back to the ground. “I’ll be back in an hour. If this room is not spotless by then it won’t be you who pays the price.” 

The threat made Dean’s blood run cold. “You wouldn’t.” 

Castiel paused in the doorway, something in his eyes chilled Dean to the bone. “I can, and I will. Get to work.” The door slammed shut and Dean heard the unmistakable sound of a key turning in a lock.

Dean stood up on shaky legs and let his eyes wander around the filthy room. Castiel wouldn’t hurt Sam, he  _ couldn’t _ , but fear for his little brother made him move anyway. He began picking things up off the floor, making the three beds up and placing the pillows delicately upon the mattresses. He worked until he was sweating and his mouth was dry and aching for water. 

When the door opened, an hour later, just as Castiel had promised, it wasn’t the young blue-eyed pirate that entered the room, it was Azazel. Azazel took in the room, a small smile on his lips. He nodded to himself and then moved toward Dean. Instinctively, Dean took a step backwards but Azazel’s hand caught his forearm and he pulled. 

“Time to go back into your cage,” he snarled. 

“Where’s Castiel?” Dean asked as he was pulled out of the room. 

“His whereabouts are none of your concern,” Azazel snapped back. His grip tightened to the point of pain and Dean bit back a gasp as Azazel said, “And only talk when spoken to.”

Dean bit his tongue, everything in him wanted to give a sharp retort but Azazel was right, why should Dean care about him? He was a pirate and Dean was a villager, and yet, there was something that seemed to spark between them. Even though he’d been thrown around today, he couldn’t forget the kindness Castiel had shown him when he wasn’t feeling well. He couldn't deny that Castiel was different, there was something buried deep down in him that only piqued Dean’s curiosity. 

As Azazel threw him unceremoniously back into the cell, he began to think about the enigma that was Castiel Novak. There was so much to uncover, and Dean intended to unearth it all. 


	8. Chapter 8

Castiel didn’t know why he did it. He didn’t know what had forced him to throw Dean so harshly to the ground, or what had made him put a blade to his throat and threaten his little brother. He wasn’t that kind of person. He wasn’t like his brothers, he wasn’t, he couldn’t be. But when Dean had refused to do what was asked of him, all Castiel had felt was annoyance and little bit of anger. 

The look in Dean’s eyes when he’d held his dagger at his neck, was one of horror and surprise but also resignation - like he was ready to die- and Castiel didn’t think he’d ever be able to get that look out of his mind. The way his green eyes had hardened as if he were challenging Castiel to get over his hesitation and do it already. Dean hadn’t been lying when he said he didn’t care about his life, Castiel could see it in the way he held himself, in the way he hated taking things from other people, he was nothing but selfless; Castiel envied him. 

Castiel had never had anything to fight for. He’d only ever had himself. He was the only person he could rely on. Sure he had Inias and Anna, and even Duma sometimes, but he could tell that they all agreed he was nothing but a burden. They cared for him because they were the only ones in his messed up family that had been graced with hearts, but if he died, they would mourn him briefly and then life would move on, just as it always had. 

Maybe he had lost his temper because he was jealous of Dean’s ability to care so deeply for another human being. He’d been raised by bloodthirsty monsters, he didn’t know how to care for someone and he didn’t know what it felt like to be cared  _ about _ . He supposed that underneath his hope that he wouldn’t become like his family, the temperaments and the violence were tucked away in his DNA, and he could never escape. He had thought he could trust himself, but he wasn’t even sure he could do that anymore. 

When he left Dean to clean Azazel’s room, Castiel found himself heading for the far back corner of the ship, to the spot that he had been going to more and more often; it was a secluded part of the ship that Castiel had dragged a blanket and a pillow to. He’d hidden a book under the pillow and shoved it all as far into the corner as he could so it wouldn’t be discovered by his brothers. 

He wasn’t supposed to have access to books, the books were reserved for Castiel’s older siblings and they were usually about navigating the seas or tying knots. The book, that was Castiel’s secret, was an adventure novel about a boy who traveled the land in search of something, or someone, worthy of occupying his time; he’d stolen it from a bookshop when they’d touched land a month ago. He had an hour until he had to go back for Dean, he would apologize then, so in the meantime, he was going to read. 

****

“Castiel!” Lucifer’s voice made Castiel jump, and he quickly stowed his book away and stood up to make his way onto the main deck. It was about time to pick up Dean anyway.

“Yes, Lucifer?” he asked, trying to keep the annoyance in his voice low. 

“Where is Alistair?” 

Castiel shrugged. “How should I know?” 

Lucifer grunted at Castiel’s retort, but he didn’t reprimand him. “I need you to watch Sam again.” 

Castiel suppressed the urge to roll his eyes. “But, I’m supposed to collect Dean from Azazel’s quarters.”

“Azazel can take care of him,” Lucifer replied. “Sam. Now.” 

Castiel sighed, his apology could wait. “Yes, Lucifer,” he said as he turned and headed off towards Lucifer’s chambers. 

It had only been a day since the last time Castiel had been inside his brother’s room, but it had changed drastically since then, and he wasn’t sure how he had managed not to notice. Instead of the open space he was so used to, a cage sat in the middle of the room, it’s only occupant was sitting on the floor, knees drawn up to his chest. Castiel didn’t understand why he had to look after the boy when he clearly wasn’t going to be able to go anywhere. 

“Hello,” Castiel called out with uncertainty. Sam raised his head and his eyes fixed on Castiel. He didn’t say anything, only stared at him for a moment before letting his shoulders slump again. “Why did my brother lock you up like this?” he asked as he came to a stop in front of the bars. If Lucifer had wanted him behind bars then why hadn’t he thrown him into the brig with the rest of the prisoners?

Sam blinked slowly at Castiel, as if he was trying to figure out if it was a genuine question. “I kept trying to escape,” Sam replied quietly. 

“Escape?” Castiel echoed. That was the most ridiculous thing he’d ever heard. Where was he going to go on a ship? 

“I wanted to find Dean,” Sam said. 

Castiel hated the next words that came out of his mouth, but he knew he had to be honest with Sam. “You have to stop thinking about Dean, you’re not going to be allowed to see him again. Lucifer was kind enough to let you see him one more time, but once is all you will be granted.” 

“Why am I kept separate from the others?” Sam asked, his bottom lip was wobbling against rising tears.

“Because you belong to my brother, not the ship,” Castiel replied simply. 

“Why me?” 

“Lucifer wants to train you to be like him,” Castiel replied. 

Sam scoffed. “I will  _ never  _ be like him.” 

Castiel could hear the approaching footsteps of his brother, so he gripped the bars and whispered, “Keep that fire in you burning, Sam.” He pulled away as Lucifer burst through the door and ordered Castiel to leave. 

Once back out onto the deck, he found a water keg to sit on and stared out at the water passing under the ship’s hull. It was a sunny day, not a cloud in the sky - Castiel’s favorite kind of day - and he couldn’t help but smile, despite knowing he had harmed Dean in a way he shouldn’t have. He would apologize later and let Dean know that he would keep his anger in check from now on. 

Castiel refused to be like his brothers and he was going to take every step necessary to make sure he didn’t follow in their footsteps. 


	9. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm back. Sorry for the wait. Have some PAIN.

In the four weeks since Dean had been stolen from his home and forced into slavery, he had grown to hate the way Castiel’s eyes always bored into him whenever he mopped the deck, in fact, Dean had simply grown to hate the young pirate altogether. Castiel had apologized to Dean for his actions a few weeks ago, but he was fairly certain that the apology was just a formality, an attempt to gain his trust so that Castiel could worm his way into his head and manipulate him. 

“Dean,” Castiel’s voice said close to Dean’s ear. 

Dean grit his teeth and spun around to meet his gaze. With a flourish, he bowed to him and for an even more dramatic flare he added, “Yes, my  _ master _ ?”

Castiel’s jaw tightened but he didn’t reprimand him and Dean couldn’t help but smirk in satisfaction. “Lucifer wishes to see you.” 

Dean straightened up, gripping the mop harder in his calloused hands. “Yeah? To what do I owe the pleasure?” 

“It’s something about Sam,” Castiel replied. 

Immediately, Dean’s joking facade slipped away and worry dropped like a stone in his belly. Castiel must have sensed his unease because he turned easily on the deck and headed off towards Lucifer’s cabin, deciding not to keep Dean waiting in suspense. Dean dropped the mop and followed, his feet slipping slightly on the damp wood. 

Lucifer and the man that was sitting with him, were not the first things that Dean noticed when he walked into the room. His eyes gravitated towards the small cage in the center of the room. Sam was sitting in the corner of the barred square, eyes dark. Dean’s instincts told him to run to Sam’s side, but the sharp stares that the two men in the room were giving him was enough to deter that idea. 

“Dean,” Lucifer said as he stood up. “Your brother refuses to speak to me, hardly eats, and will not stop asking for  _ you _ .” Dean swallowed thickly as the pirate advanced on him and he instinctively took a step backwards, only to run into Castiel, who gently pushed Dean back towards his brother. “I don’t approve of being disobeyed, Dean,” Lucifer continued, his tone was calm, but that only made Dean even more uneasy. “Now, the only thing I can think to do is to punish your brother for everything he refuses to do. But I thought to myself, I can’t take it out on little Sammy, not if I want him to be able to perform the tasks I have picked out for him, no I need someone expendable, someone like,” Lucifer paused to point at Dean, a devilish grin spreading across his face, “you.” 

“Lucifer, no,” Castiel said sharply from behind Dean. 

“You don’t get a say in this,” Lucifer spat. “Alistair, bind him.” 

Before Dean could do anything to stop it, Alistair was grabbing his hands and forcing them behind his back where they were tied together with prickly rope. Lucifer went to retrieve Sam and then they were being pushed towards the back of Lucifer’s chambers to a door that Dean hadn’t noticed before. Behind the door, tucked safely away into the side of the ship, was a small room. A table was positioned in the center of the room, and beside it was a spread of tools that lay out on a smaller table. 

Dean tamped down the fear that was building in his chest and turned to look briefly at Sam. “Sammy, whatever they do to me, don’t give them what they want.” 

“Be quiet!” Alistair hissed in his sickeningly nasally voice. 

Expertly, Dean was flipped onto the table and his hands were untied and then re-tied to the sides of the wooden plank. Dean turned his head to look at Castiel, where he was hovering anxiously in the corner. To Castiel’s credit, he  _ did _ actually look unhappy, almost worried, and if Dean didn’t know any better, scared. 

“You can’t do this,” Castiel said. “You put Dean under my charge.” 

“You forget that  _ you’re  _ all under  _ my  _ charge,” Lucifer replied. “I’m the Captain, I decide what happens to everyone on this ship. I gave you Dean, I can take him away.” Castiel bowed his head in submission and Lucifer smirked in pleasure.

“Shall I begin?” Alistair asked, bringing Dean’s attention back to the man hovering over him, small knife in hand. 

Lucifer held up a hand and bent close to Sam, but he didn’t try to whisper, it was clear he wanted Dean to hear his words. “Now listen here Sammy, until you stop putting up a fight when I try to train you, your brother is going to be Alistair’s very own cutting board.” 

“Sam, don’t give him what he wants!” Dean shouted from the table, wriggling against the rope tying him down. 

“Quiet!” Alistair snapped. He turned to Lucifer. “Should I gag him?” 

Lucifer shook his head. “No, I want Sam to hear every noise he makes.” 

Dean could see the pure horror on Sam’s face and he wanted to tell him everything was going to be okay, but he knew that was a lie. Alistair’s mouth twisted into a sick smile. “Oh this is going to be enjoyable, I hope he’s a screamer.” 

At Alistair’s words, Dean clamped his mouth shut and decided that no matter what they did to him, he wasn’t going to make a sound. “Please, begin,” Lucifer invited. 

The moment Alistair’s blade touched Dean’s skin, he knew that it was going to be nearly impossible to keep any sounds of pain in. Alistair was clearly very skilled with a knife, the way he dug almost  _ gently  _ into Dean’s abdomen, taking his time to carve deeply and carefully, was enough for the smallest whimper to escape Dean’s lips. Alistair took the noise as an invitation to dive deeper, bringing the knife up Dean’s chest, occasionally lifting it up and then bringing it back down to cause ringlets of blood to fall from the slices on his skin. 

Alistair continued to drag his blade across Dean’s chest, eliciting whimpers that Dean tried his hardest to stifle. Clearly annoyed by his lack of response, Alistiar went back to Dean’s lower abdomen, dug the blade in, about an inch, and twisted. Dean couldn’t hold back the scream that ripped its way out of his mouth. Tears formed at the back of his eyes and slowly began to slip down the side of his face as he writhed under Alistair’s hands. 

“Are you going to cooperate with me now?” Lucifer asked Sam as Alistair twisted the knife again, making Dean cry out. 

“Don’t do it Sammy!” he shouted over his pain. 

“Alistair, enough,” Lucifer ordered. 

The pain suddenly dulled as Alistair pulled the knife from him but Dean could feel the trickle of blood dampening his clothes and slipping down his sides. Dean blinked through his tears and turned his head to try and see his younger brother. Lucifer was towering over Sam, a hand fisted in his hair.

“I asked you a question,” Lucifer snarled.

Sam glared at Lucifer, a look at Dean knew meant he was angry. Sam tilted his chin and then spat straight in Lucifer’s face. Lucifer recoiled and reached for the sword hanging from his belt. Dean’s urge to protect his brother rose up in his chest and he began to struggle against the bonds holding him down. Alistiar’s cold hand pressing across his tattered skin was the only thing that stopped him from ripping himself free. 

Lucifer drew his sword and wiped his face with his other hand. “That’s it, you showed promise, but I’m done trying with you,” he growled. He placed his sword against Sam’s neck and hugged him close while he pushed him towards the door. “Alistair, bring Dean.”

Dean was mercilessly pulled to his feet and then shoved after his brother while Castiel brought up the rear. They were brought out onto the deck, where all of the prisoners were still doing their work for the day. Lucifer called for their attention and the ship became silent, save for the flapping of sails in the wind. 

“I’m going to make an example out of this young boy today!” he shouted. “I don’t normally do this, but I think it’s time you all remembered who’s in charge on this ship! For those who continue to disobey me in the future, this will be your fate.”

Dean didn’t have time to stop it, he couldn’t move from Alistair’s iron-like grip, and so he was forced to watch as Lucifer pulled back his sword, and ran it clean through Sam’s chest. 

“NO!” Dean screamed, fresh tears falling instantly from his eyes. “SAM!” 

Sam fell onto the deck with a sickening thump, mouth open in shock, eyes wide in horror. Blood pooled around him, drenching the wooden deck as Dean writhed, kicked, and screamed until finally, Alistair let him go. 

Dean rushed to Sam’s side, hands pulling at his limp body. Terror gripped him so tightly that he couldn’t breathe. He knew it was too late, Sam was gone, his eyes stared at nothing, clouded over and vacant of their usual fire. Grief pulled at him and pain, that had nothing to do with the oozing cuts over his body, filled him up so completely that he found himself hoping Lucifer would end him too. Dean was supposed to protect Sam, he was supposed to be there for him, and he had failed. Sam was dead. 

“What should I do with the brother?” Alistair asked over the ringing that had begun to clutter Dean’s ears. 

“Throw him back in the brig,” Lucifer ordered. “He might yet be of use.” 

Dean fought. He fought to stay by Sam’s side, but someone came to Alistair’s aid and soon Dean was overpowered. He caught Castiel’s eye right before he was led down the stairs, and what he saw in them forced curiosity to take over from his grief for a moment. His blue eyes were filled with tears.  _ He’s sad _ . Dean realized.

Dean wasn’t given the opportunity to try and understand why a pirate would be sad about the death of a prisoner, before he was being shoved into his cell and subjected to the darkness of his sorrows. 


	10. Chapter 10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi, I'm back! I'm not dead in case you were worried. I was just finishing up my other fic and now that it's over I can focus on this one. Sorry for the long wait.

Castiel watched in horror as Lucifer picked up Sam’s limp body and carried it away to be disposed of. Lucifer had never done anything like this before, sure he was cruel, but he’d never killed a child. The dark set of Lucifer’s shoulders and the malicious gleam in his eyes made Castiel’s stomach turn in fear; something was very off about his brother. 

He couldn’t bring himself to watch where Lucifer was taking Sam’s body, so he turned in the direction of the brig and let his feet guide him down the stairs. He squinted to let his eyes adjust to the darkness, and then he traversed towards the cell that he knew held Dean. Castiel could hear the sound of Dean’s sobs even before he saw him. The sounds coming out of Dean’s mouth were ones that Castiel associated with the highest amounts of pain. Dean sounded as if he were choking on air and the shaking of his shoulders told Castiel that he was crying so hard that he couldn’t stop his body from rattling. 

“Dean,” Castiel said into the emptiness of the cell. Dean startled at his voice but he didn’t turn around, and so Castiel carefully unlocked the cell and stepped inside. “Dean,” he repeated. 

“Get out,” Dean growled, voice low and threatening.

Castiel nodded, he deserved that. “I just…” he sighed and took a breath of air. “I just wanted to say that I’m sorry.” 

At those words, Dean stood up, anger so bright in his eyes that Castiel was sure that if Dean tried hard enough, he would turn him to flames. “You’re  _ sorry _ !?” Dean spat, rage made his neck muscles twitch. “You stood there, and  _ watched _ , as Lucifer  _ murdered  _ my brother! You did  _ nothing _ ! You could have… you could have stopped him!” 

Castiel shook his head. “I couldn’t, he’s too powerful.” 

“You could have  _ tried _ !” Dean hissed. “He was eight years old, Castiel!  _ Eight _ ! I was supposed to protect him! It was my job to keep him safe! He was the only thing worth living for, so just kill me now! Just get it over with!” 

“No, Dean, I’m not going to kill you,” Castiel replied. 

“Then why are you here!?” Dean growled. 

“I truly wanted to express my condolences for your loss,” Castiel answered simply. “What my brother did, it was wrong, it was cruel, and I’m sorry.” 

Dean glared at him, green eyes filled with sorrow and rage. “I don’t understand you, Castiel,” he said, his voice was raw from crying and Castiel could see exhaustion pulling at him, the fight that Lucifer had been hoping to beat out of him was slowly fading with the loss of his brother. “You act like you’re not one of them, like you’re somehow different, but then you stand there and watch as Alistair digs a blade into my chest, as Lucifer…” Dean’s voice breaks and Castiel watches as a single tear tracks its way down Dean’s face. “You say you don’t agree with their methods, but you do nothing to stop them.” 

Castiel’s eyes traveled to the ground, where they fixated on his feet. “I tried to tell Lucifer to stop, he didn’t listen to me.”

“So what? You just accept his denial and stop trying? You may not sleep down here in the brig, but you’re Lucifer’s slave, just like the rest of us.” 

Castiel took a step backwards at Dean’s words, shock flared through him and he opened and closed his mouth a few times before he found himself nodding. “You’re right,” he said in a whisper. Everyone on this ship was Lucifer’s pet, and Castiel was the runt of the litter. Lucifer never liked him, always made him do the jobs no one else wanted to do, assigned troublesome prisoners for him to reform just to watch him fail, and Castiel was tired of it. 

While Castiel had been realizing the truth of Dean’s statement, Dean had sunk back to the ground, tears running steadily again. “Sam didn’t deserve this,” Castiel said quietly as he let his knees buckle so that he could be on Dean’s level. 

Dean blinked at him through damp eyelashes. “No, he didn’t.” 

“I know my apologies mean nothing to you, and you don’t have to believe me, but I really am sorry.” 

“I do believe you,” Dean whispered through his hiccuped sobs. 

Castiel felt a small bud of hope spring in his chest and his heart ached for Dean and the unfairness of his life, and so he decided that he was going to help free him. “On our next stop at a port, I’m going to help you get off this ship,” he said quietly. 

Dean stared at him in surprise. “What?” 

“You heard me,” Castiel replied. 

“Why would you help me?” Dean asked as he wiped at his tear streaked face. 

“Because you’re right. I need to start standing up to my brother,” Castiel replied. 

“If you free me, you have to free the others too,” Dean said. 

Castiel raised an eyebrow in surprise. “I don’t think that will be possible, Dean.” 

“Make it possible,” Dean retorted. “If you can’t free us all, then keep me, and free them.”

“You really have no regard for your life, do you,” Castiel said as he looked at Dean’s hunched shoulders, he could see the defeat in his posture, it clung to him like death. 

“I couldn’t save Sam,” Dean muttered to the floor, and suddenly Castiel understood. 

“You don’t think you deserve to be saved.” 

“Anything your brothers do to me, I’ve earned,” Dean replied. 

“No. No Dean, that’s not true,” Castiel said as he reached out and laid a hand on Dean’s shoulder. Dean flinched at his touch but didn’t pull away. 

Footsteps sounding on the stairs made Dean shove at Castiel, pushing him towards the cell door. “You should go.” 

It took all of Castiel’s strength to stand and shut the cell door. “I’m sorry,” Castiel repeated as he let his eyes fall over Dean’s defeated form once more. 

He turned his feet towards the stairs and was met with the disapproving frown of Virgil, who was escorting the rest of the prisoners back to their cells. “What were you doing down here?” he asked suspiciously. 

“Nothing,” Castiel replied quickly as he brushed past his brother to return to the fresh sea salted air. Castiel could feel Virgil’s eyes on him as he continued walking, but he forced himself to ignore him. He had an escape to plan and he intended to figure out a way to save both Dean and the rest of the prisoners. 

He was halfway to his corner, where he planned to mull over his ideas, when a loud bang sounded in the air and Castiel was thrown sideways. He landed harshly on his side and felt the air leave his body for a moment. He took a second to get his breath back before he managed to push himself to his feet. All around him, his brothers were running from one side of the ship to the other, orders were being shouted and Castiel tried to listen for any clue as to what was going on. 

Hands wrapped around his arm and he looked to see the source of the steely grip that was encompassing his upper arm. “Inias,” he breathed out. “What’s going on?” 

“We’re being attacked,” Inias replied as he barreled Castiel towards one of the cannons by the side of the ship. 

“Who’s attacking us?” Castiel asked, dazed.

“We don’t know,” Inias replied. Castiel stared out at the sea and saw that they were near a landmass that sheltered whoever was firing at them from view. 

Another cannon shot rang out and Castiel ducked against the blow as it tore through the side of the ship. There was a brief moment of silence as they drifted through the water, and then Castiel saw the black sails and his stomach dropped. “No,” he whispered as fear struck him.  _ It can’t be, she’s been gone for years, she can’t be back now.  _

“Shit,” Inias muttered as he followed Castiel’s line of sight. The enemy ship drifted fully into view now and Castiel’s suspicions were confirmed as Inias said, “It’s  _ The Darkness _ .” 


	11. Chapter 11

Dean felt the first cannon hit the ship and he collided with Benny, who then tumbled into Garth. It took him a moment to find his feet, but when he did, he realized that he was already ankle deep in water. He splashed over to the cell door and tried to pull it open but it was determined to stay closed and locked. Dean could hear the pirates above them, running along the deck, shouting and scrambling for their weapons. 

“It’s  _ The Darkness _ !” someone shouted. 

_ The Darkness _ . Dean gulped at the name. He’d heard stories about the woman who captained the ship that was named for its dark sails and bleak attacks. Her name was just as well known as Lucifer’s, and it made sense considering she was his aunt. Amara Novak, the only female captain of a ship that anyone had ever seen. Her crew was made up of mostly women, only a few men were allowed to sail with her. If they were being attacked by Amara, they didn’t stand a chance, and the water that was steadily flowing through a hole in the hull of the ship proved that they were already in considerable danger of being at the bottom of the ocean within minutes. 

Footsteps thundered down the stairs and Dean’s eyes found the shape of Castiel. “Dean!” Castiel shouted. 

“Over here!” Dean replied. 

Castiel splashed through the water towards Dean and unlocked the cell. “Come on, get up to the deck!”

Dean didn’t stop to wonder why Castiel was giving a damn about the ship’s prisoners, he just pushed his way out of the cell and headed towards the stairs while Castiel unlocked the other cells. When he reached the deck, all he could see was smoke and through the smoke, the chaos of the pirates scrambling to find weapons to fight back against the attack.

The ship rocked again as another cannonball hit and Dean swayed to the side and reached out to grip the railing of the ship just as a hand came down on his shoulder. Dean spun into the hand and was greeted with Castiel’s wild blue eyes looking back at him. He didn’t have enough time to wonder why the pirate had followed him, when yet another shot hit so close to them that the railing he had been holding onto was ripped clean out of his hands and he was sent toppling into the water. 

Dean hit the water with a smack, knocking the air out of his lungs. He thrashed against the turbulent waves as it dragged him down and felt seawater fill his mouth. He coughed and gagged as he spluttered and when he resurfaced he reached out for anything to grab onto. His hands found a piece of wood that had been blown away from the large ship and he clung to it like a lifeline. 

“Dean!” Castiel’s voice called from above him. “Dean!” 

“Castiel, stay back!” Inias, Dean thought, yelled. 

“No! Dean!?” Castiel howled out to the water. Before Dean could respond, there was a splash in the water near him and then a very wet and concerned Castiel was swimming up to him. 

“What are you doing?” Dean asked through a cough as Castiel grabbed onto the piece of wood that Dean was clinging to. 

“Getting away from my family,” Castiel replied. 

Dean didn’t know what to say to that, and luckily, he didn’t have to say anything because a shadow fell over them and the vast vessel that was  _ The Darkness _ loomed above them. In a matter of seconds, rope was slung around his chest and he was being pulled up out of the water along with Castiel, and deposited on the deck of  _ The Darkness _ . 

“Well, well, well, what do we have here?” the voice of a woman asked as her boots pounded threateningly against the deck. “If it isn’t my youngest nephew.”

“Amara,” Castiel gasped out, Dean didn’t miss the note of fear in his voice. “I thought you were dead.” 

“Yes, well  _ surprise _ !” Amara replied as she grinned down at them. “Rowena!” she snapped.

“Yes Captain?” Rowena replied, her voice was thick with an accent. 

“Take the other boy to the brig and bring my nephew to my chambers so we can… catch up,” Amara ordered. 

“Right away ma’am,” Rowena said. Dean felt fingers, surprisingly strong fingers, wrap around his forearm and then he was being yanked to his feet and shoved down into the brig. 

Unlike Lucifer’s cages on his ship, Amara’s brig was just a large room where people were forced to sit. There weren’t many prisoners, just a few young men, and they didn’t speak a word as Dean was thrown down with them. 

Dean didn’t know how long had passed when the doors to the brig opened again and then more prisoners, Lucifer’s prisoners, were being brought down into the belly of the ship. “Together again, huh brother?” Benny chuckled dryly as he pushed himself to his feet.

“Just when you think you might be freed,” Garth scoffed. 

“What do you think will happen to us now?” Dean asked. 

“Rumor has it that Amara doesn’t like to keep prisoners for long, we’ll likely be sold before the week is over,” Benny replied.

“Well that’s a comforting thought,” Dean muttered.

“Maybe we’ll get sold to someone who actually lives on land, wouldn’t that be nice,” Garth said with a sigh. “All I’ve wanted since I was a kid was to get off the stupid water. I’m sick of it.” 

“Well, maybe your dream will come true,” Dean replied. 

“With Lucifer dead, it just might,” Garth said. 

“Wait, Lucifer’s dead?” Dean gawked. 

“Yup, watched it happen with my own two eyes,” Garth replied. 

“Amara fought him,” Benny explained. “Ran a sword clean through his neck.” 

“Good,” Dean spat, before he even knew what he was saying. 

“I’m with you there, brother,” Benny said. “He was an evil son of a bitch.” 

Their conversation came to a halt as the ship began to move and Dean could only sit back against the wall and close his eyes. Part of him wondered how Castiel was fairing with Amara, but then he reminded himself that he shouldn’t care. Castiel was a pirate, and Dean hated pirates… and yet… when Castiel had jumped into the water, claiming that he wanted to get away from his family (a short lived dream that had been), Dean could have almost read his words as ‘I want to stay with you’. Dean didn’t know what to think, but if he ever saw Castiel again, he vowed to ask the blue eyed pirate just what he’d meant.


	12. Chapter 12

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Short chapter. Sorry.

“So, nephew,” Amara said as she shut the door of her chambers, letting the sound of a lock turning click in the air. “We’ve got a lot to catch up on.” 

“Amara,” Castiel replied as he watched her make her way across her perfectly cleaned quarters.

“Castiel, was it?” Amara asked. 

“Yes.” 

“I remember when you were born. Your father, my brother, tried to kill me three days later.” 

“My father is not someone that I’m proud of,” Castiel said as he tilted his chin in defiance. “I don’t agree with anything he or my brothers did.” 

“Well aren’t you just the perfect little  _ angel _ ,” Amara sneered as she reached out to grab Castiel’s chin in a firm grip. “Your father may have perished before I could get my hands on him, but your brothers sufficed to quell my revenge.” 

Castiel’s heart skipped a small beat at that news. “Are they  _ all  _ dead?” 

“Yes, all but you,” Amara replied, “and your two sisters, who were more than happy to join my crusade.” 

Castiel felt sadness for Inias, the only one of his brothers that he actually truly cared about, he would miss him. “Duma and Anna are alive?” 

“That’s what I just said,” Amara spat. 

Castiel couldn’t help but feel slightly relieved to know that at least his sisters, who had never knowingly hurt anyone, had not suffered a horrible death at the hands of their aunt. “You were dead, how did you survive?” 

“I was thrown overboard,” Amara retorted. “It’s called swimming.” Amara paced in front of Castiel as she fiddled with a small dagger. “It took me years, but I finally built a name for myself, and I  _ vowed  _ that I would burn my brother’s precious ship and destroy everything he held dear. And now I have.”

“How did you find us?” Castiel asked warily.

Amara chuckled darkly. “I searched for that ship everywhere I went. I listened to travelers talk about the mighty  _ Hell’s Gate _ . I followed the signs across the oceans until they finally led me here.”

“And why am I still alive?” he dared to ask. 

“Because I have a feeling that you’re going to be useful,” Amara replied. “You’re different from the rest of them, Castiel. But until I can figure out what your purpose is, you’ll spend your time with the rest of the prisoners.” Castiel was roughly yanked to his feet and the door was pulled open where a girl with dark curly hair was standing, dressed in all black. “Take him to the brig Kaia.”

Kaia nodded and took Castiel from Amara. “Right away Captain,” she said. Castiel had no choice but to allow Kaia to shove him down into the brig where he landed with a thud. 

“Castiel?” Dean’s voice made Castiel raise his head and push himself into a sitting position. 

“Dean?” he asked as he squinted through the darkness. 

“Hey buddy,” Dean replied as he scooted closer to Castiel. “So, Amara didn’t kill you.” 

Castiel shook his head. “No.” 

“What did she want?” Dean asked. 

“She said I might be useful,” Castiel replied. “I’m not sure I understand how I could possibly help her, but for now she is keeping me alive.” 

“Why did you do it?” Dean asked quietly. 

Castiel squinted at him in confusion. “Do what?”

“Jump into the water,” Dean replied. 

Castiel shrugged. “I told you, I wanted to get away from my family.” 

“No, I don’t think that’s it,” Dean said. “Amara is your family, and you knew that it was her ship that was attacking us.” 

Castiel sighed, there was no way around this. “Fine, you want the truth? I jumped into the water because I’ve grown to care about you.” 

Castiel could see a small smile spread across Dean’s face. “Yeah?” 

“Yes,” Castiel confirmed. 

“Well I’m touched,” Dean replied. 

“Shut up,” Castiel groused. 

Much to Castiel’s surprise, Dean did stop talking, and the boat continued to move on in silence. Castiel took the time to look around the brig and listen to the water pushing against the hull of the ship. It was such a different sound than he was used to, it was louder than being up on deck, and instead of finding it comforting, he found it confining, and he realized that this was what every prisoner Lucifer had ever taken had to go through. Hatred for his brother burned through him again and he couldn’t help but be glad that he was dead.


	13. Chapter 13

Dean woke with a jolt as the sound of thunder rumbled through the ship. He could hear the commotion of Amara’s crew working to maintain the ship's stability and he looked over at Castiel, who was sitting against the wall, eyes staring straight ahead, vacant. It had been a week since Lucifer’s ship went down and since then, that was all Dean ever saw Castiel do; stare. When they weren’t put to work on the deck, Castiel would spend his days watching the side of the hull in silence. Dean didn’t know if he was supposed to talk to him or if he just wanted to be left alone. 

When the next flash of lightning lit up Castiel’s complexion, Dean couldn't help but scoot a little closer to him. Castiel tore his gaze from the wall and turned to look at Dean. “Storms are so different down here,” he commented. “I’m used to sitting them out in my chambers, not under floorboards.” Dean wasn’t sure what to say to that, or if Castiel was just speaking plainly, not expecting an answer. 

He let the silence stretch for longer than it should before he asked, “Do you miss it? Your brother’s ship, I mean.”

“More than I thought I would,” Castiel replied. 

“It was your home, you’re allowed to miss it,” Dean said. 

Castiel nodded slowly. “I’m sorry.” 

Dean’s brows furrowed in confusion. “For?” 

“Everything. Stealing you from your home, forcing you into slavery, all of it.” 

Dean sighed and fixed Castiel with a sharp gaze. “As much as I hate to admit it, it’s not your fault. You didn’t do anything, and I can’t keep blaming you for your brother’s actions, it’s unfair.” 

“Thank you,” Castiel said in a whisper. 

“Yeah, no problem,” Dean replied. 

Castiel sighed and Dean watched as his head tilted up to look at the floor above them. A drop of water slid through the gaps in the boards and landed on Castiel’s shoulder, the pirate didn’t even flinch. “They’re kind of beautiful, in a way.” 

“What are?” 

“Storms,” Castiel replied simply. “They’re dangerous for anyone that sails the seas, but they’re beautiful.” He shifted beside Dean so that he could face him and Dean mirrored him. “I used to watch the lightning outside the window of my chambers. The way a single bolt can spread so far across the sky in such a quick moment always amazed me.” 

Dean frowned in thought as a rumble echoed in the air. “You have a point.” 

Silence stretched on between them as they listened to the storm rage on. Dean’s shoulder was pressed against Castiel’s and he couldn’t help but enjoy the feeling of something warm and solid beside him. The rocking of the ship lulled him to sleep and the last thing he was aware of was Castiel’s arm wrapping around his shoulders before he was out. 

***Two Weeks Later***

“Get up!” the sharp voice of a young English woman snapped, Bela, he was sure he’d heard someone call her. Dean blinked sleep from his eyes but stood up and then turned to help Castiel to his feet as well. Bela narrowed her eyes at them and then gestured towards the stairs that led up to the deck. “Well don’t just sit there! Get a move on!” 

Dean moved forwards and he and Castiel headed up the stairs. Dean squinted into the sunlight as it bore down on him. A mop found its way into his hands and then he was put to work. Castiel worked beside him, they didn’t speak a word but they would occasionally exchange glances. Over the past few weeks, Dean had started to grow fond of the pirate, and he started to wonder if maybe Castiel wasn’t as bad as he’d first thought. He was kind, despite his upbringing, loyal, and smart, Dean was even starting to almost consider him as a friend. 

Living on Amara’s ship also wasn’t as bad as Dean originally thought. He was fed, given clean water, and the work he had to do wasn’t horrible. If he had to be held captive, he’d rather be on Amara’s ship than Lucifer’s. 

“It’s a nice day today, eh brother?” Benny commented as he sidled up to Dean and Castiel, his own mop in hand. 

“It is,” Dean agreed. 

“I’m not sure nice is the word I’d use,” Castiel said, his voice was hard and Dean turned to look at him in confusion. 

“What do you-” he trailed off, his eyes catching sight of what had caused Castiel to sound so worried.

There was a ship heading straight towards them and by the looks of it, it was another pirate ship. Dean looked around the deck to see if any of the pirates had noticed, but if they had, they appeared completely unconcerned. 

“Dean,” Benny said after a moment. 

“Yeah?” 

“That’s…” Benny swallowed, and Dean saw a small shiver pass through him. “Dean, that’s my father’s ship.” 

“What?! You’re sure?” 

“Yes, I’d recognize that ship anywhere. It’s  _ The Three Princes _ .” Benny turned his horrified gaze to Dean. “If he catches up to us, we’re all dead.” 

Castiel nodded in agreement and Dean’s stomach dropped at Castiel’s next words. “Asmodeus doesn’t treat prisoners kindly.” 

“Well, maybe Amara will be able to fight him off, she took on Lucifer,” Dean said. 

Benny shook his head. “Not even Lucifer dared to challenge my father. We can only hope that  _ The Darkness  _ is faster than  _ The Three Princes _ .”

“And if it’s not?” Dean asked. 

“Then life as we know it, is over.”


	14. Chapter 14

Castiel watched as  _ The Three Princes  _ pulled up beside  _ The Darkness  _ and Amara came over to meet where the two ships were joined by rope. 

“Asmodeus!” Amara shouted as she emerged from her chambers, anger clear in her posture and tone.

“Amara,” Asmodeus’ drawl of a voice made Castiel turn to see the pirate, the man who had taken his brother’s from him, step over the bridge between their ships and set foot on the deck of  _ The Darkness _ . He was wearing all white, down to the boots on his feet, and Castiel noticed the long scar that ran down his face, a scar that Lucifer had put there. 

“What are you doing?” Amara snapped as she jumped down in front of him. 

“I’m here to trade with you,” Asmodeus replied calmly. 

“Trade with me?” Amara echoed. 

Amodeus smirked and Castiel felt a shiver run down his spine just at the lack of emotion that was settled behind his eyes. “Yes. My ship is rather lacking in hands right now, and you seem to have plenty to go around.” 

Amara narrowed her eyes and Castiel saw her hand come to rest on the hilt of her sword. “What can you offer me?” 

“What’s your price?” 

“Riches,” Amara replied. 

Asmodeus grinned. “We can arrange that.” He turned his head and called back over to the ship, “Brady!”

“Yes sir?” A young sandy haired man asked. 

“Fetch me some of our jewels,” Asmodeus ordered. 

Castiel felt Dean’s arm brush against his and he tilted his head so that Dean could easily speak into his ear. “What do you think is going to happen?” Dean asked. 

“I think Amara is going to trade some of us for riches,” Castiel replied simply. 

Castiel turned back to watch as Amara rooted through a pile of gold and jewelry that Brady had brought. “Take whoever you like, just leave me ten,” Amara said as she stood up, hands teeming with her newfound treasure. 

“You heard the lady!” Asomdeus growled. 

Before Castiel could even think about moving, Asmodeus’ crew members were swarming over the deck like a nest of freed bees. Dean’s hand reached for Castiel’s and he took it, clinging onto him as if he were the only thing that could keep him upright. 

“I like him,” a woman’s voice said as she stopped in front of Castiel. She had blond hair that curled slightly around her round face and, even though she was short, he could see the power she wielded just by the way she stood. 

“So take him, Meg,” another woman said as she passed. 

“Don’t tell me what to do, Hael!” Meg snapped back. But Meg turned back to Castiel and she smiled sweetly as her hand came down on Castiel’s wrist. One look at Dean made her grin grow. “You’re coming too, come on.” 

Fear pulled through Castiel and he tightened his grip on Dean’s hand. As he was being dragged towards the ship, he saw that Asmodeus had stopped in front of Benny. 

“You’re coming back with me, son,” Asmodeus hissed. 

“No!” Benny snapped back. 

Asmodeus’ hand came down hard on the collar of Benny’s tunic and his fist wrinkled the fabric. “It’s not optional.” 

When Meg pushed Castiel into the brig he landed roughly on his hands and he felt the skin break against his palms. When Dean was tossed down beside him they gravitated towards each other and Castiel wrapped his arms around Dean, who pressed himself into Castiel’s chest. “This is only going to get worse, isn’t it?” Dean murmured. 

Castiel nodded as he rested his chin over Dean’s head. “Yes. Asmodeus doesn’t treat his prisoners well, we’ll be lucky to survive a week.”

Dean sighed and hugged Castiel tighter. “Well if this is it, thank you.” 

Castiel stared at Dean in confusion. “For what?” 

“You cared when no one else did,” Dean replied. “So thanks.” 

“You’re welcome,” Castiel said as a smile spread across his lips. 

When the familiar sound of pirates getting ready to cast off could be heard above them, Castiel let his eyes travel around the brig where many of the prisoners from Amara’s ship were now sitting. His gaze lingered on a man that was pushed up against the corner of the ship, his hunched figure was curled in on itself and he was rocking back and forth. Castiel knew that he wasn’t from Amara’s ship, but familiarity pulled at him, and so he untangled himself from Dean and moved across the brig towards the figure. 

“Hello?” he asked cautiously. He gently laid a hand on the man’s shoulder and suddenly honey-brown eyes were staring at Castiel in terror and he almost fell backwards in surprise. _ It couldn’t be. He was dead. He died. But…  _ “Gabriel?” 


	15. Chapter 15

Dean watched as Castiel approached the haggard man and something protective flared up in his chest. He got to his feet and slowly made his way over to where Castiel was now bent down by the man. 

“Gabriel?” Castiel asked. 

Dean came to stand at Castiel’s shoulder as the man’s terrified eyes grew wider. “Cassie?” 

Castiel broke into a smile. “I thought you were dead!” Castiel exclaimed as he pulled Gabriel into a hug. 

“Yeah, sometimes I wish I was,” Gabriel grunted when Castiel released him. 

“Michael, is he-” 

“No, he’s dead,” Gabriel replied. 

Castiel nodded and Dean cleared his throat. “What’s going on?” he asked. 

Castiel’s head spun to look at him and he clapped Dean on the shoulder. “Dean, this is Gabriel, my brother.”

“Right,” Dean said, “I figured that much.” 

“How are you still alive?” Castiel asked. 

Gabriel shrugged and adjusted his legs underneath him. “I don’t know. Asmodeus took a shine to me, I guess.” 

“So he kept you here, this whole time?” 

“Yup,” Gabriel replied. 

Dean couldn’t help but notice the lines of scar tissue covering Gabriel’s face and hands, and the blood that was seeping steadily from his nose and a few cuts that were scattered across his cheeks. 

“What does he want with you?” Dean asked. 

Gabriel’s eyes shifted to Dean and he sighed. “Now, he mostly just likes to use me as his own personal knife sharpener, but in the beginning he wanted answers. He wanted to know Lucifer’s weaknesses. He’s planning revenge.” 

“Well, he won’t have to worry about that anymore,” Dean said with a dry chuckle. “Lucifer’s dead.” 

Gabriel’s eyebrows shot up into his hairline and he cocked his head to the side, a familiar action that Dean had often seen Castiel do. “Is he now?” 

“It’s true, Amara killed him herself,” Castiel replied. 

“ _ Amara _ ?” Gabriel echoed. “I thought she was dead.” 

“Yeah, no. She’s definitely alive,” Dean said. 

“She traded us to Asmodeus,” Castiel added. 

“Well, ain’t that a bitch,” Gabriel said with a small laugh. 

Dean opened his mouth to agree but the sound of heavy footsteps on the stairs made him stop. He turned around to see the white-clad figure of Asmodeus, a malicious grin was spreading slowly across his face. 

“Well, well, well, what do we have here?” he asked as he stepped towards them, his boots splashing menacingly in the water at his feet. Asmodeus came to a stop in front of them and Dean had to consciously force himself not to back away. The pirate’s hand came up to touch Castiel’s face and he grinned. “I thought that was you, Castiel. You and Gabriel catching up on all the family drama that’s happened lately? How lucky am I to have suddenly acquired another Novak?” He turned to one of his crew members, a short portly man who was dressed mostly in back, and snapped, “Crowley!”

“Yes Captain?” Crowley asked. 

“Take our new play thing upstairs for a little… discussion,” Asmodeus ordered. 

Dean’s stomach dropped and suddenly Gabriel was on his feet. “Don’t you touch him!” he growled. 

Asmodeus smirked and shoved Gabriel back down. “Don’t try to play the hero, Gabriel. You and your brother are mine to do what I like with.” 

Dean could only watch in horror as Crowley grabbed Castiel and began to push him towards the stairs. Castiel’s terrified blue eyes were the last thing he saw before he was gone. Dean sank to the floor beside Gabriel and turned to look at the older Novak. “What’s he going to do to him?” 

Gabriel sighed heavily. “Nothing good.” 

Dean shut his eyes against the rocking of the ship just as the first scream rang out through the brig. 


	16. Chapter 16

Pain, that’s all Castiel could feel. Pain was in every corner of his consciousness, drowning him in darkness as his mouth opened in a hollow scream. The knife was digging so far into his chest that he could feel it scrape against bone and the feeling of blood sliding across his skin left him feeling sticky and empty. 

“Castiel,” Asmodeus’ familiar drawl said as a hand came up to grab at his face, pulling him to look at the fearsome captain. “I want you to tell me everything about your brother, Lucifer.” 

“What, you didn’t get enough answers from Gabriel?” Castiel snapped back. 

Asmodeus’ grip tightened on his face and Castiel was certain that if he squeezed just a little harder his jawbone would snap under his fingers. “Don’t be coy with me,” he snarled. A fist came down hard on Castiel’s face and he felt blood pool in his cheeks. “ _ Where is Lucifer!? _ ” 

Castiel drew his gaze up to look at Asmodeus again. “He’s dead,” he wheezed. 

“What!?” Asmodeus hissed, another twist of the knife in Castiel’s gut made him cry out. 

“He’s  _ dead _ !” he repeated as tears built up in the corners of his eyes.

“He can’t be!” 

“Amara killed him,” Castiel said, his voice a raspy whisper. 

“That  _ bitch _ !” Asmodeus growled. Another fist made contact with Castiel’s face and he grunted into the blow. Hit after hit he took and soon he felt the pull of unconsciousness begging him to give in. 

He was so close to passing out, only clinging to the very edge of wakefulness, that he hardly even noticed when the punches stopped coming. He felt like he was floating when hands lifted him up and he was dragged back towards the brig where he was unceremoniously thrown down the stairs. He landed with a heavy thud, his lungs momentarily devoid of air. 

“Castiel!” Dean’s voice reached his ears and he felt relief flood through him. Gentle hands touched the sides of his face and he let his head be lifted off the floor. “Castiel, can you hear me?” 

Everything sounded like it was underwater and when he tried to speak blood spilled from his mouth and slid down his chin. He wanted so badly to give in to the thick darkness that was swirling around him. 

“Castiel? Cas-?!” Dean’s voice broke and Castiel slipped away before Dean could finish his full name.

****

Castiel woke with a gasp. Immediately hands were on him and Dean’s green eyes were swimming into view. “Dean,” he grunted. 

“Hey, you’re okay, you’re okay, I’m here,” Dean said as a small smile twitched at the corners of his mouth. 

“How long was I out?” he asked as he tried to push himself into a sitting position. 

“About a day,” Dean replied. 

“A  _ day _ !?” Castiel gasped in surprise. 

“You were touch and go there for a while,” Dean said. “But you’re okay now.” 

“Yeah,” Castiel said as his eyes traveled over the concerned set of Dean’s jaw and the wild way his hair was sticking up in places. “Thanks.” 

Dean cleared his throat and ducked his head, breaking their eye contact. “Yeah, of course.” 

Castiel raised a tentative hand and rested it on Dean’s cheek, Dean leaned into the touch. “I mean it, thank you.” 

Dean nodded slowly, his green eyes suddenly filling Castiel’s blue gaze. Dean looked so gorgeous in the faint sunlight that was breaking meekly through the small cracks in the floorboards above their heads. His cheeks were flushed slightly and his lips were damp from where his tongue had darted out to wet them. 

Castiel wasn’t fully sure when his body had decided that it was going to move, but soon he was pulling Dean towards him and their lips were meeting in a soft, chaste, kiss. Dean seemed to melt into him, his lips parted and Castiel deepened the kiss, wanting more. He’d known that he wanted Dean from the second he saw him. Dean’s beauty had entranced him and his resilience and loyalty to his brother had made Castiel fall for him even farther. 

When they finally broke apart, Dean’s lips were pink and swollen and Castiel smiled. “Thank you,” he said again. 

Dean cleared his throat, his eyes darting shyly away from Castiel. “Uh uh, yeah, you’re welcome.”

Dean tightened his grip around Castiel and his chin came to rest over the top of his head. Castiel’s smile grew as he wrapped his arms around Dean’s waist, letting the warmth of his body calm him as the ship moved effortlessly through the waves. 


	17. Chapter 17

Dean opened his eyes to see the dark shock of Castiel’s hair under his chin, they’d been falling asleep next to each other for almost a week now and Dean enjoyed the feeling of Castiel’s warmth during the cold, damp, nights. He hadn’t expected to live this long at sea, being held captive by pirates usually never ended well, but somehow Asmodeus hadn’t killed them yet, they hadn’t even been brought above deck since Castiel had been thrown back down to them. 

Dean hadn’t seen Benny since they’d boarded the ship and he hoped that he was alright, although he forced himself not to worry, Benny was Asmodeus’ son, and while he was cruel Dean was almost certain that he wouldn’t kill his own son. Castiel was the only constant in his life now, the only thing left to live for. On the nights where Dean couldn’t sleep because he was plagued with the memory of his brother or parents dying in front of him, Castiel was there to sooth him, and Dean took his comfort without complaint. 

The young pirate, or ex-pirate now, stirred under Dean’s arms and he carefully ran his fingers through Castiel’s hair. “Morning sunshine,” he smiled. 

“Good morning, Dean,” Castiel replied, blue eyes blinking up at him blearily as he dragged himself into wakefulness.

“Sleep well?” Dean asked as Castiel sat up, rubbing at his neck. 

“Like a rock,” Castiel replied gruffly. 

Dean didn’t hesitate to pull Castiel into a soft kiss, it was something that they had started doing without talking about, it was a safeguard, something that helped them reassure each other that they were doing okay, and that they were still alive. 

“Do you think we’ll see the light of day today?” Dean asked as he stretched his arms above his head and fought off a yawn. 

Castiel shrugged. “One can only hope.” Dean smiled softly at Castiel, his eyes wandering over the curve of his jaw and the fine tuned plush of his lips. “What?” Castiel asked, the tips of his ears turning red under his gaze. 

“Nothing,” Dean replied, pulling his eyes away. “Just… how can someone like you be a pirate?” 

Castiel canted his head to the side, and that drew an involuntary smile from Dean, he loved that small motion. “What do you mean?” 

“You’re too nice to be a pirate,” Dean elaborated. 

Castiel snorted. “Did you forget that I held a dagger to your throat?” 

Dean rolled his eyes and a hand found its way to his throat where the ghost of Castiel’s dagger lay. “No, I haven’t, but you did that out of fear, not out of anger. So I’ll ask again, how can someone like you be a pirate?” 

“I don’t think I consider myself a pirate,” Castiel replied. “I never have. My brothers were pirates, barbarians and savages, but I was never like them. I could be, I know that I have the capacity to take and to hurt, but I choose not to act on that ability. I choose to try to be at least some semblance of good.” 

Dean smiled and pulled Castiel back into another kiss. “You succeeded by the way,” he murmured against Castiel’s lips.

“Succeeded at what?” 

“Making me trust you,” Dean replied. 

Castiel’s lips pulled themselves into a smile. “Yeah?” 

Dean nodded. “Yes.” 

Before they could kiss again, the door of the brig opened and a dark figure came barreling down the steps before coming to a halt in front of Dean and Castiel. “Dean,” Benny’s familiar voice floated down to him and he let out a sigh of relief. 

“Benny? Is that really you?” Dean asked.

“Yes, it’s me, look I don’t have much time,” Benny said as he crouched down in front of them. 

Dean’s happiness evaporated to worry. “What is it?”

“We’re nearing land,” Benny replied. “My father is planning to trade some of you for riches and keep the rest as slaves. I know it’s risky, but I was thinking that I could try to help you both escape.” 

“Escape?” Dean asked in surprise, that thought had stopped crossing his mind after Sam had been killed. 

Benny nodded. “Yes. If I make sure you both get chosen to be sold then I can tie your bonds loose enough for you to shake them once you’re on land.” 

“It could work,” Dean said thoughtfully. 

“If you’re freeing us, you have to free Gabriel too,” Castiel said. 

Benny shot a fervent glance towards the slouched figure of Castiel’s older brother. “I’ll try, but I don’t think my father is going to want to get rid of him.” 

Gabriel raised his head from where he was sitting and met Castiel’s eyes first, and then Dean’s. “If you can get them safe, that’s all I care about,” he said. “Don’t worry about me.” 

“Gabe-” Castiel tried to protest, but Gabriel was quick to silence him. 

“No Castiel, you will not live this life, not if I have anything to say about it. You have a chance for freedom, take it. I will only cause problems for you.” 

Dean watched Castiel nod slowly after a moment, but Dean could see the dislike for the idea in the way his shoulders stayed stiff. “So it’s settled then,” Benny said. 

“I guess so,” Dean replied. 

“When are we expected to dock?” Castiel asked. 

“Two days, at sun-high,” Benny replied. 

Dean reached out and touched Benny’s forearm, squeezing gently in a gesture that showed he trusted him. “See you then.” 

“See you then, brother,” Benny echoed.

Benny left a roll of bread and a cup of water for them to share before he departed, leaving Dean and Castiel to think about the possibility of freedom. 


	18. Chapter 18

Castiel glanced over at Dean as he mopped the deck, the broom handle cutting ruthlessly into his palms. Sweat beaded on his forehead and he paused to wipe at it with the back of his hand. Dean was in much the same predicament, his tunic was soaked through and droplets of sweat dripped from the spiked tips of his hair. Castiel found himself enjoying the sharp planes of Dean’s back as he worked and he admired the way the muscles in his arms rippled through the thin fabric of his tunic. 

Dean glanced up as Castiel’s eyes continued to travel over his body. His eyes stopped in their progression as Dean met his gaze. Castiel blushed at being caught, but Dean only winked at him and smiled ruefully. Castiel smiled back and then forced himself to return to his work. Asmodeus’ crew members were watching them with narrowed eyes, Castiel could feel every harsh glare and scowl that passed over him and he repressed the urge to shudder. 

Eventually, when Castiel’s arms felt like they were about to fall off, they were relieved from their duties and shoved back down into the brig with a cup of water and a meager amount of bread. Castiel crouched in the dark brig and sipped absently at his water as Gabriel and Dean did the same on either side of him. 

“How’re you holding up, Cassie?” Gabriel asked. 

Castiel shrugged. “As well as can be expected, I suppose.”

“And you, Dean?” 

Dean turned to Gabriel, his mouth filled to bursting with bread. “‘M fine,” he mumbled. 

“I think Benny will come through for you boys,” Gabriel said as he took a small bite of his bread. 

“Yeah?” Dean asked, green eyes hopeful.

“Asmodeus may not want to admit it, but he missed his son, and he’s going to give him anything he asks for, even if that means you boys being sold,” Gabriel replied. 

“I hope you’re right,” Castiel said. 

Gabriel scoffed. “I’m always right.” 

“In your dreams, maybe,” Castiel retorted, but he couldn’t help but smile; he had missed his brother.

Gabriel wrapped an arm around Castiel’s shoulders and he leaned into the contact. “It was good to see you again,” he said softly. 

“You too,” Castiel agreed. 

“You have a good life, you hear? Don’t be trying to come back and rescue me, okay? As soon as you’re off this ship I want you to run, run as far and as fast as you can and don’t look back.” 

Castiel nodded mutely. “Okay.” 

Gabriel squeezed his shoulder and then let go. “Good.” 

****

When the day arrived, Castiel kissed Dean gently on the lips. “See you on the other side of this,” he said. 

Dean grinned and kissed Castiel back. “See you on the other side.” 

A moment later, Benny came down the stairs of the brig, rope held in his hands, and made a beeline for the corner that Castiel and Dean were sitting in. “Get up,” he commanded. 

Castiel and Dean obeyed and then Benny was binding their hands, not tightly, but not loosely either. “What’s the plan, Benny?” Dean whispered. 

“Once you’re off the ship you’ll be taken to town, my father’s men will sell you, and as soon as you have a clear shot, run.” 

Dean nodded and Castiel echoed the movement. “Let’s do this,” Dean said, his shoulders tight with determination. 

Benny went over to a few more captives and tied their hands, Castiel could tell that he longed to set them free as well, but if everyone were to go free, no one would ever deal with Asmodeus again and that could cost the lives of everyone in the brig. 

When everyone was bound, Benny led them up the stairs and Castiel squinted in the harsh sunlight. He looked at Dean to see that the green-eyed boy was keeping his expression neutral and that his eyes were downcast. Castiel’s lips twitched momentarily in a smile at how well Dean was acting the part, making sure that none of Asmodeus’ crew members could tell they were up to something else. 

Castiel’s feet hit dry ground and he couldn’t help but sway slightly, it had been months since he’d stood on something that wasn’t constantly moving. The harsh pace of the pirates was enough for Castiel to get his legs moving again and soon he was being pushed into the center square of a small town. 

There were already people lining up to take a look at the fine young specimens that the pirates were presenting to them and he felt a man’s dark gaze linger on him. “This one,” he said, pointing at Castiel. 

A pirate came up to peer at Castiel and his expression turned to recognition. “Novak,” he muttered only for Castiel to hear. “He costs double,” he said as he raised his voice. 

“Fine,” the man growled. 

The transaction happened and then Castiel was being shoved towards the man who was now his owner. Castiel waited approximately two seconds before he was shucking his rope and sprinting for the winding pathways of the town. As he ran, he spared a glance behind him to see someone poking and prodding at Dean before nodding, clearly deciding to buy him, but the man didn’t get to pay for Dean before Dean was ripping his way out of his bonds and running. 

Castiel skidded to a halt, just as a pirate grabbed at Dean and threw him over his shoulder.  _ No. No. No. This can’t be happening.  _ Dean screamed and Castiel felt every nerve in his body telling him to run before anyone caught up to him, but he was also being pulled in Dean’s direction, desperately wanting to save him. 

“Run Castiel!” Dean screamed as their eyes locked. “RUN!” 

Fear pushed through him as he saw the dark eyes of the pirates turn to find him and he knew it was no use. If he didn’t run he’d be back on the boat and dead before sunset. “I’ll find you,” he promised in a whisper. “I’ll find you again, Dean. I’ll save you.” Heart aching, he ran, forcing himself not to look back as Dean was carried away. 


	19. Chapter 19

Out of the corner of his eye, Dean saw Castiel break free of his bonds and run. His chest released some of the tension that had been building up in him since they set foot on dry land. He wasn’t paying attention to the man that was poking at him and examining his body, his eyes were now solely focused on Castiel as his new owner noticed that his slave had left his side.

_ He’s going to get caught _ . Dean realized suddenly.

Without a moment of hesitation, Dean broke free of his own rope and sprinted away from the shocked pirates. He knew he wouldn’t get anywhere, he knew it was futile and hopeless, but Castiel was the only one that mattered, if he could create enough of a distraction for Castiel to get away he would take the imminent death that no doubt waited for him. 

Hands wrapped harshly around Dean’s wrist, tugging him backwards causing him to slip on the sandy ground briefly before strong arms were lifting him skyward and he was being roughly tossed over a pirate's shoulder. “Run Castiel!” Dean screamed as Castiel’s terrified blue eyes met his insistent green ones. “RUN!”

Dean saw the hesitation ripple across Castiel’s face for a brief moment, but the pirates and Castiel’s new owner were beginning to bear down on him and Dean let out a breath as Castiel turned on his heel and ran. Dean’s eyes followed Castiel until he disappeared down the crowded street and out of sight. 

Dean’s relief for Castiel’s safety was soon overshadowed by the impending dread that was sucking at his stomach. He was never going to see Castiel again, that much he knew for certain. Asmodeus would kill him for trying to run and the sudden realization that he didn’t want to die made his heartbeat scatter in terror against his ribcage. 

The sandy ground of the town turned into the harsh wood of _The Three Princes_ deck and soon Dean was back on board the ship that he knew he was about to die on. The pirate set Dean down and then grabbed the collar of his tunic in a vice-like grip, as if he thought Dean would try to run again. 

Heavy footsteps sounded against the planks of wood and Dean’s eyes fixed on the shape of a man he didn’t know the name of. “Christian,” the man barked. “What happened?” 

“Ah, Ramiel good,” Christian said once his eyes found the man who had spoken his name. “He tried to run, sir, I thought Asmodeus would like to deal with him.” 

Ramiel crooked an eyebrow and nodded. “Asmodeus is indisposed right now, but I will see if Cain wishes to have a little fun.” 

Christian smirked at that and Dean’s stomach twisted into a tighter knot as Ramiel’s hands closed over Dean’s wrist, drawing a sharp intake of breath from his lips at the pain; Dean could do nothing but let himself be dragged away. 

Ramiel shoved Dean into a room that was filled to the brim with hooks and tools that vividly reminded him of Lucifer’s torture chamber. A man with graying hair was sitting in a chair, sharpening a blade that looked to be made of an animal’s jaw bone. 

“Yes, Ramiel?” the man asked without raising his head, Cain, Dean assumed. 

“I brought you a gift,” Ramiel replied with a smirk as he shoved Dean forward.

Cain’s cold stare turned to bore into Dean and he shivered at the thin smile that spread slowly across his lips. “Well, how very kind of you.” 

“Don’t kill him,” Ramiel warned. “Asmodeus is sure to want to have his way with him before this filthy boy is granted any such mercy as death.” 

Ramiel spun on his heel and left Dean to the hands of Cain. As the man approached him, blade hanging loosely in one hand. “You’re a pretty one, aren’t you?” he drawled as his free hand came up to grab Dean’s face in a harsh grip. 

Dean instinctively tried to shrink away but Cain’s fingers held him fast and then pain was exploding across his face. The hits didn’t stop coming, the blood tasted thick and salty in his mouth, and his mind clouded over in a thick fog, pain the only thing he could focus on. 

When Cain added his blade, slicing and carving into Dean’s body he couldn’t stop the screams that wrenched themselves out of his mouth. Dean was sure he was so close to death that he could feel his soul preparing to leave his body, but when another hit didn’t come and the knife stilled in his abuser's hand, voices filling the din of the room, Dean dared to open his eyes. 

Cain was standing still in the middle of the room speaking lowly with Asmodeus who was holding a very limp figure, whose head was bent against his chest while blood dripped profusely from his mouth; Dean recognized Gabriel instantly and more dread curled in his gut. 

Asmodeus’ eyes swept over to Dean and anger hardened in his menacing gaze. Gabriel lifted his head, an apology spoken in his eyes and a question as well. Dean shook his head softly.

_ No. Castiel isn’t here. He got out.  _

Relief was palpable on Gabriel’s face just as Asmodeus pulled a dagger from his belt and sent it towards Gabriel’s chest. The relief ebbed away to surprise and then pain, before Gabriel’s honey-brown eyes dimmed and he crumpled to the floor. 

Dean tried to scramble away in terror, afraid the same thing was about to happen to him, but Asmodeus’ hands heaved him to his feet and a knee came up into his stomach, causing all the air to be sucked from his lungs. A hit to his head with a fist sent him falling back to the ground and his eyes rolled up in his skull, guiding him away to darkness.


	20. Chapter 20

Castiel ran until he couldn’t breathe and continued to run until his lungs screamed at him to let in air. The footsteps that had been thundering after him were gone and he knew he was safe for now, but the fear pulsing through his body had kept him running long after the chase had turned in his favor. 

Now, he cowered behind a small house, trying to regain his breath but subsequently failing when the tears took over. He’d lost Dean. Dean was in danger, or dead by now, and Castiel could not stop the pain that shook through his body, sliding out of his eyes in salty wet droplets. If there was a chance, even a small one, that Dean was still alive, Castiel had to save him, his own life be damned. 

Straightening up, he wiped the tears from his eyes and set his jaw, determination hardening his body. With new resolve, Castiel stepped out from behind the house and set off in search of two things, a sword and a ship. 

As Castiel walked, he was careful to keep his posture erect and his eyes cold, challenging anyone to cross him. Everything that Lucifer had tried to teach him, surged into his body in one flash of power. The jaw setting anger that his brother often carried, the rage coursing through his veins with every step he took, the itch to have the hilt of a blade in his hands, and the hope that someone would choose to get in his way, just so he could cut them down. 

Castiel swept his eyes from side to side, scanning the crowd for anyone that wielded a weapon. His hungry gaze landed on a group of people cheering and chanting as what appeared to be a wrestling match unfolded in the confines of a circle made of eager spectators. One man was standing in the back of the group of spectators, and hanging from his belt was a sword and a gun.

Castiel had learned much from his brothers without wanting to, and his deft fingers made quick work of the belt, freeing it and its contents easily, and his legs took him away, disappearing before he could be discovered. He heard the shout that signified that the man had noticed, but Castiel was already far enough away that he knew the man would never catch up to him. 

Weapons acquired, Castiel headed back towards the docks. Asmodeus was no doubt preparing to set sail soon, or already had, and Castiel knew he had no chance of getting on the ship, besides, he needed something to escape on with Dean. He broke into a run, pushing past people who shouted at him in anger, but he ignored them, as his feet continued to pound against the ground. 

He reached the docks, panting. He could see the sails of  _ The Three Princes  _ halfway out of the harbor and Castiel’s legs carried him into a run again. He didn’t slow down until he skidded to a halt beside a dark black sailboat. It was small enough for one person to manage, but also big enough to hold at least six crew members.

The owner of the ship was nowhere to be seen and so Castiel lept into action, his hands undoing the rope that was tied elegantly to the cleats that were nailed to the dock. A shout almost made him freeze but he didn’t stop. Feet were pounding against the dock now but the boat was free and Castiel pushed it away from the dock, leaping across the threshold of water and landing inside the safety of the ship, he spun the wheel in a motion he’d watched Lucifer complete many times and the ship bent to his will as the owner howled after him and demanded that he come back. Castiel ignored him, his target was sighted in his eyes and he pulled at the sails of his new ship as  _ The Three Princes  _ bobbed in front of him. 

“I’m coming, Dean,” Castiel whispered against the wind, hoping that his words would carry across the water to Dean’s ears. “I’m coming.” 


	21. Chapter 21

_ “Did you do this!? Do you set them free!?”  _

Dean was dragged to consciousness by Asmodeus’ rough voice growling near him but not to him. 

_ “Father, please!”  _

Terror shook through the soreness of Dean’s body as he heard the familiar voice.  _ Benny! _

_ “Answer me, boy!”  _

Dean’s eyes snapped open and he dragged himself into a sitting position. “It wasn’t him,” he lied easily, the swollen confines of his mouth lost his words, but Asmodeus had heard him try to speak. 

“You’re not a part of this conversation,” Asmodeus hissed. 

“It wasn’t him,” Dean repeated, this time louder. Benny stared at him, incredulous, but Dean’s expression begged him not to expose the lie. 

Asmodeus dropped his eyes to look at Dean and before Dean knew what was happening, he was being lifted up by his throat. He gasped as his airway was cut off, clutching at the hands around his throat. 

“How did you escape!?” Asmodeus growled. 

Dean’s voice came out as a raspy squeak. “Must...not’ve...been tied...right,” he gasped.

“Don’t lie to me!” 

“I’m not, I’m not,” Dean rasped. 

“Father, let him go,” Benny snapped. 

Asmodeus dropped Dean, who fell gasping and coughing, but when he looked up he saw Asmodeus was back in front of Benny, his anger potent in his stature. “Pick him up and bring him to the deck,” Asmodeus ordered.

Benny gulped visibly in fear, but he scrambled to obey as his father left. Gentle but firm hands guided Dean to his feet and Benny pressed his lips beside Dean’s ear. “I’m so sorry.” 

“‘S not your fault,” Dean slurred in response. “This ‘s better than being a slave.”

“Doesn’t mean I can’t be sorry,” Benny whispered in reply. 

When they spilled out onto the deck, Dean felt a sense of deja vu fill him as Asmodeus raised his voice. “Today, I’m going to make an example out of one boy who thought he could get the best me!” 

The sound of a sword being pulled from its sheath sent shivers down Dean’s spine, but he stood tall, ready to accept his death. Castiel was safe, that’s what mattered.

“Benjamin, bring him to me,” Asmodeus commanded. 

Benny hesitated, his hands curling around Dean’s arm. “‘S okay,” Dean said quietly. 

“It’s not,” Benny replied as he began to lead Dean towards his father. 

“Thank you,” Dean said as Benny brought them to a stop. “For trying.” 

Benny nodded mutely. “Yeah, of course, brother.” 

Asmodeus’ grin turned wicked and the tip of his sword pressed against Dean’s chest. Dean took a deep breath and met the pirate's gaze just as he felt the cold presence of death came to stand beside his shoulder, ready to claim him when Asmodeus’ blade undoubtedly pitched forward.


	22. Chapter 22

Castiel was gaining on  _ The Three Princes  _ and his hands clamped over the gun that hung from his belt. He didn’t care who he had to kill, Dean’s life was all that mattered. The closer he got to the ship the more fear Castiel felt that he would be too late. 

He could make out the deck of the ship now, and commotion was visible in the way people scrambled out of the way as a white figure stormed out onto the deck. A moment later, two smaller figures followed him and urgency made Castiel pull at the sails, willing the ship to move faster as he recognized Dean standing beside Benny. 

He wasn’t dead. There was still time. 

But as Castiel finally pulled up beside  _ The Three Princes _ , tied his rope to the outer hull, and leaped onto the deck, Asmodeus was standing in front of Dean with his sword pointed at his chest. Castiel pushed through the pirates, his gun raised, but before he could get off a shot, the sword pierced through Dean’s chest. 

“NO!” Castiel screamed as he finally got a clear shot and pulled the trigger, sending Asmodeus falling backwards as the bullet bore a hole in his head. 

Immediately, hands reached to stop him, but anguish and anger made him impossible to catch. He shot until he was out of bullets and five pirates lay dead at his feet. Fear was in the eyes of everyone as he looked at as his hand now clasped over the hilt of his sword, daring anyone to test him. Benny rushed up to Castiel’s side but Castiel ignored him, his eyes only on Dean. 

“Dean,” he whispered as he fell to the ground beside the boy he loved. His sword fell from his hand and he let his fingers pressed against the wound pooling with blood against Dean’s tunic. Tears swam in his eyes and Dean’s green eyes fixed themselves on Castiel’s face. 

Something that looked akin to happiness spread across Dean’s face and tears fell even more profusely from Castiel’s eyes as Dean’s own tears spilled from his jade depths as he gasped out, “Cas.”


	23. Chapter 23

Dean couldn’t describe the pain that was searing through his body where Asmodeus’ sword had pushed through him. The blood that was easily soaking his shirt felt warm and he couldn’t help but shut his eyes as he fell backwards, hitting the deck hard. A gunshot rang through the air but Dean was floating too far on the edge of death to register confusion. 

More gunshots echoed in the air and then suddenly hands were pressing into his body, soft fingers cradling his head. “Dean,” a voice whispered his name in anguish. 

Something pulled at the corners of his dying body and he willed himself to open his eyes. And there he was, blue eyes staring at him in hope and fear. 

_ No. It couldn’t be. _

“Cas,” he whispered. The shortened version of Castiel’s name sounded so right and he saw Castiel shudder slightly at the nickname. Tears fell from Dean’s eyes as Castiel’s hands pressed into the wound that continued to gush with blood.

“Dean,” Castiel sobbed.

“‘S okay,” Dean whispered. 

“No,” Castiel cried. “Stay with me, Dean, please, you have to-” 

“Cas,” Dean interrupted, blood dripped from his mouth and he felt it rise in his throat in a cough. 

“Dean, please,” Castiel begged. 

“I love you,” Dean whispered over the blood. 

Castiel leaned forward and placed a kiss on his lips and Dean shut his eyes as Castiel pushed a hand through Dean’s hair. He sighed into the touch and curled his fingers around Castiel’s. “I love you too, Dean,” Castiel replied, his voice broken. 

Dean could feel the world slipping away, Castiel’s hands falling from his senses as he let death coax him away, Castiel’s sobs the last thing he heard as he fell into the black pit of death.

_ Dean could hear a small voice calling to him through the darkness of a void he couldn’t see in, but the voice was like a candle, flickering brightly at the end of a long dark tunnel.  _

_ “Dean!” It called.  _

_ Dean wanted to collapse with joy as he saw the small figure waiting for him. “Sammy,” he whispered, a smile spreading across his face.  _

_ “Come on, Dean,” Sam said through a radiant smile of his own. “Let’s go home.” _

_ Sam reached out and took Dean’s hand, leading him away from the ship that Dean wished he could return to. Dean followed his brother and the darkness around him shifted to reveal his island home. His village was smoke-free, the huts stood tall and unscathed from smoke.  _

_ Two figures stood to greet him and Dean couldn’t stop himself from rushing forward into his mother's arms. “I missed you,” Dean breathed.  _

_ “I missed you,” she replied.  _

_ “Sit down with us son, dinner's almost ready,” his father said, patting the seat beside him. Dean sank into it and Sam joined him.  _

_ A pang in his heart reminded him of the boy he had left behind and Dean resolved himself to wait for Castiel to join him for as long as he had to. _


	24. Chapter 24

Dean’s last breath shuddered out of him in a sigh and Castiel’s tears misted his eyes so heavily that he couldn’t see. He bent his head against Dean’s blood soaked chest and sobbed until hands were pulling him away. 

“NO!” he screamed. “NO!” 

“Castiel,” Benny’s sharp voice brought him back to reality and he met Benny’s eyes. “We need to go.” 

Asmodeus’ remaining crew members were starting to get over their initial shock and Castiel briefly wondered if he should just let them kill him, but he decided that Dean wouldn’t want that, and so he bent to grab Dean’s limp body and gently throw it over his shoulder. Benny led the way and they stepped onto the ship Castiel had stolen. 

The pirates let them go and Castiel didn’t look back as Benny cast off and set them flying away from  _ The Three Princes _ . Castiel gently caressed Dean’s face, fresh tears springing to his eyes when Dean didn’t lean into his touch or open his eyes. Benny didn’t say a word as they sailed away and Castiel found himself grateful. Dean’s death had hardened something angry in Castiel’s chest and he knew that it was going to make him a dangerous man. 

***Ten Years Later***

“You’re sure you’re okay?” Benny asked as he sat down beside Castiel as they watched the ship that had tried to attack them burn away to nothing on the unforgiving waters. 

“I’m fine,” Castiel replied. 

Benny held out a glass of alcohol and Castiel accepted it without a word. 

“I know it’s been ten years today,” Benny said softly. 

Castiel’s eyes began to water and he took a sip of his drink to stay the tears. “Yes,” he choked out. 

“I miss him too.” 

Castiel nodded as they continued to watch the ship burn, screams filling the air. Ten years of living on the water in grief with Benny had made them both feared sailors. No one in their right mind would try to loot or attack them, the rumors had raced across the waters as soon as Castiel left Asmodeus’ ship. 

The pirates that had tried to best Castiel and Benny today had met their match in the red agony of flames and Castiel silently added a tally mark to his mental notebook of pirate ships he had put at the bottom of the sea. 

He had made a vow to make sure Dean’s death wasn’t for nothing, wasn’t in vain. He spent the past ten years hunting pirates and ending their reign of the sea. No one would ever reach death in the way that Dean had if Castiel had anything to say about it. 

  
When their liquor ran dry in their glasses, Castiel rose to his feet and took the wheel of the ship he and Benny had named  _ The Fallen _ , and set out across the sea. He smiled, as just for a moment, he could almost feel Dean beside him, hand in Castiel’s, guiding him in his voyage across a sea of blue.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you to everyone who decided to give this horribly sad fic a chance! I apologize for the pain, if it helps it hurt me too. 
> 
> If you've enjoyed this fic, please go check out some of my other works :) and come find me on social media if you want!
> 
> [Twitter](https://twitter.com/Fandom_Stuff67)  
> [Instagram](https://www.instagram.com/fandom_stuff67)  
> [Tumblr](https://www.tumblr.com/blog/fandomstuff67)  
> Come talk to me! I love hearing from you guys and I’d love to be friends, so don’t be shy!  
> I also make stuff on [YouTube](https://www.youtube.com/channel/UCZ9Bfw3pGyBYd3zJCN0umXg?view_as=subscriber)


End file.
